A Thousand Year War
by Bibliophile Nincompoop
Summary: Temari was an average girl, until she stumbled upon a secret that is hidden from the entire normal world, and meets up with a man nearly a thousand years old. Now she is hell-bent on helping him and his kind. Who said age doesn't matter? ShikaTema.
1. Pinky and the Brain

Title: A Thousand Year War

Summary: Temari was a pretty average girl, until she stumbles upon a secret that is hidden from the entire normal world, and meets up with a man nearly a thousand years old. Now she is hell-bent on helping him and his kind. Who said age doesn't matter? ShikaTema!

Author: Bibliophile Nincompoop

--

_Life on the planet is born of woman._

_~Adrienne Rich_

--

Chapter 1: Pinky and the Brain

**Beep Beep Beep**

A young woman bolted from her bed, thinking she was late to work, yet again… But to her surprise and even more so annoyance, it was the irritating old trash man outside her apartment building. It seemed like he purposely made more noise than needed. She rubbed her arms, her breath came in a puff of steam, it was freezing! She quickly dashed to her thermostat.

"Stupid thing isn't working again." She growled.

She opened the thermostat and tapped the tube of mercury, instantly the heater was on. She had learned from the maintenance man about all the quirks she lived with. Basically every appliance that came with her crappy apartment didn't work properly or at all. She actually had to kick the dishwasher, bang on the oven, oh she didn't even want to thing about the washing machine. A jingle sounded from her room "Who the hell is calling so early?"

She picked up her old brick of a phone, hey not everyone has money flying out the wah zu, and flipped the monstrosity open. "Hello?"

"Hey Temari!" came the voice, a little to cheery for Temari to handle. She could hold the phone a foot away from her ear and still hear her friends squealing voice, "You will never believe who called me this morning!"

"Sakura… do you know what time it is?" Temari said while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Don't beat around the question!"

"Who?"

"Piggy! She called and was like Oh my god…" all Temari heard was blah blah blah, slut this and slut that. "I can't believe she had the audacity! Errr!"

"Ino called?" Temari asked, making herself a cup of tea.

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed, "You weren't listening to me!" Temari's mug shattered upon hitting her kitchen floor. Well at least she had a sip…

"If Ino called I really don't care." Temari said with a little too much emotion in her voice.

Sakura sighed, but decided it was best not to bring up old memories. "Hey Temmy Bear, you want to meet up for coffee before work?"

"I need a new nickname." Temari grunted, but laughed gently. "Sure I will meet you there in a hour."

"Ok, love you sweetie!" Sakura said in a sickening sugary voice.

"Uh huh, bye."

"Bye!"

Temari closed her phone chucking it on the bed, and headed to the bathroom to take a long hot shower.

---------------------------------------------

Wiping of the steam from her small medicine cabinet mirror, Temari looked at her reflection. Short blonde hair, critical eyes, and a lopsided frown. She was pretty, not head turning, not knock you off your feet gorgeous, just regular plain Jane pretty. But she was never one to care about her appearance.

Temari brushed through her thick unruly rat nest of hair, making it completely straight. She slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, black high tops, and dingy paint smeared black shirt.

She walked down the twenty-third Street, the air is thick with pollution, and it smells like hot dogs and rain. Taxi cabs zoomed up and down the streets, they thought of the speed limit as a suggestion not a rule, not like they follow any rules of the road. Temari surveyed all the shop oweners opening up; they never said hello. People in New York are either all talk or all business. Unless talking is their business. There was only one person who actually said hello to her, and that was crazy Carl, who said God spoke through him. Carl was out there like every morning standing on an Florida Orange's box, holding up his cardboard, which the saying for today is... 'The Angel of Death is coming'. Very nice. Carl waved, and she waved back as she turned the corner onto eight street. There was a small brewery there, a little hole in the wall place, that was usually only visited by locals.

Temari opened the door and scanned the room until she saw her pink haired friend. She walked over and sat down. "Good morning Pinky."

"You too Brain." She giggled, "Gee Brain what are we going to do tonight?"

"The same thing we do every night, try to take over the world!"

"Narf!" The girls giggled together. Sakura straightened up, "We need to stop doing that."

Temari scoffed obviously not caring about the looks they were receiving, "But I love Pinky and the Brain, and it suits us so well!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Maybe you, but not me. I am not insane."

The door jingled and a very tall well built man wearing all black entered. Sakura's jaw fell to the ground and rushed beside him. Temari herself even had to admit he was pretty yummy looking.

"Not insane, huh?" Temari mused, resting he face on her hand. Sakura had convinced the man to come sit with them.

"Temari, this is Sasuke. Sasuke this is Temari." Sakura giggled, lipped the words sexy, and sat down.

"So ladies, what occupation are you two into?" Sasuke gave a tight lipped smirk, that Temari bet all the girls went mushy at. He was very yummy, dark black spiked hair, with piercing onyx gaze. But he looked like he wanted to leave, not really wanting to deal with the female sex.

"I am a model." Sakura crossed her arms making her chest look larger, Temari practically gagged. "And Temari here is an artist and repairs old paintings."

Sasuke looked at Temari actually amused. But then again Temari wasn't most girls. "Really that sounds fascinating."

Temari looked at Sakura's hurt expression and sighed. "Not really, I am under appreciated, and paid poorly. But Sakura's line of business is the real sensational one though."

"What company do you work for?" Sasuke tilted his head at the pink haired girl.

Sakura blushed, twisting the short hair around her finger, "Victoria's Secret, but right now I am having Temari do a painting of me."

"Cool." He said and gave her body a second looking over.

A waiter came over; he was a cutie pie too. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, with a brilliant smile. He laughed lightly scratching the back of his head, "Hey, I knew I heard the Pinky and the Brain theme song."

"Shhh! Naruto! Why do you have to be so embarrassing!" Sakura covered her face with her hands.

Temari chuckled lightly, "Hi Naruto.

"Eh its been alright." He had a big grin plastered to his face. "You guys want somethin'?"

"Yeah, you can." Sasuke said curtly, and Temari gave him a disgusted look. "Coffee, decaf, and don't screw it up."

Naruto's smile disappeared, and his eyes boar into the table.

"Naruto, I will have my frap." She giggled, while ogling Sasuke.

Temari was furious! Not only at the fact that Sasuke had said that, but Sakura didn't even stick up for Naruto!

"I will have my green tea, and I hope you hock a lugie in his decaf." Temari said glaring at Sasuke.

Naruto smiled, and Sasuke looked up astonished. "I will be right back with your orders."

"What did you just say?" He was just another disgusting pig.

"What you didn't comprehend the first time I said it?" she raised her eyebrow at him, "Oh sorry thats right. The pretty ones are always lacking in the intelligence department."

"Temari! Stop it!" Sakura wailed. Temari glared at Sakura, and shook her head.

Naruto came back swiftly, and dropped off their orders. "I hope you guys enjoy it."

Temari watched Sasuke inspect his coffee. "Don't worry, Naruto would never do something like that. No matter how mad he is."

Sasuke scoffed and took a sip, the coffee was perfect.

"See you all later, Sakura ditch the ass." And with that, she left the brewery with her drink.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari went into the art gallery, where her boss Sai was waiting, gazing intently at his watch.

"Damn. I was looking forward to firing you." He looked up with a big tight lipped smile.

"Gee thanks, I'll be in the back finishing Mrs. Aburmanes request." Temari said, Sai nodded, and shooed her away.

"Stupid girl is going to be the death of me." He said and patted his forehead.

--------

**Ok this is a re-write of I-Saw-Hitler's story. We originally came up with this and I had the basic outline and we worked together on catchy phrases and she did the rest. Well, she is on hiatus with college and so forth, so I am taking it back up. For the first four chapters all I am doing is a basic rewrite, and more detailed plot.**


	2. The Painter and Samurai

Title: A Thousand Year War

Summary: Temari was a pretty average girl, until she stumbles upon a secret that is hidden from the entire normal world, and meets up with a man nearly a thousand years old. Now she is hell-bent on helping him and his kind. Who said age doesn't matter? ShikaTema!

Author: Bibliophile Nincompoop

--

_Love: a temporary insanity, curable by marriage._

_-Ambrose Bierce_

--

Chapter 2: The Painter and Samurai

Temari hummed to the song blaring on her radio, she looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost midnight. What she wouldn't do for a cup of hot coffee, a lit fireplace, and a great book to settle down on the couch with. Growing up Temari hated reading, like most teens do, she felt it held no creativity like her brain held. Her creativity was spray paint and concrete walls. But now she could sit down and read for hours upon hours. She was fond of the mythological or time jumping romance novels, not for all the mushy love scenes but for all the history she learned, but a little gooey love nonsense didn't hurt none.

"I can't believe it' so late already!" She stretched, "I wonder if Naruto is still at the shop…" Temari looked at Sai's black cat, while it glared at her. "Oh, don't give me that look, I will be back before he even gets here."

Temari walked the block to the brewery, it was quite chilly and sprinkling, not to mention it was pitch black. The city seemed to be dieing down, and in a couple hours everyone would be sleeping, surprising enough. A trash can fell, making the streets echo in pitched clings. Shadowed figures moved around the ally. She quickly opened the shop's doors, and entered into the safety. "Hey Naruto, can you get me a chai tea latte."

Naruto turned towards her, "Tem, I um wasn't expecting you to come back tonight."

"Its actually the morning..." She noticed his nervousness, "Is there something your hiding from me?"

"Nothing," He scratched the back of his head with a goofy smile on his face. "I just have a friend coming over."

"Oh, what kind of friend?" She raised her brows at him suggestively, "Possibly a _girlfriend_?"

The big blond blushed till he was red as a tomato, "No!"

She smirked, "When is she coming by?"

"Temari I don't have a girlfriend!" The front door jingled and in came a tall, built man. He was dressed in black slacks, a white button up shirt which was buttoned completely, and had on a leather jacket. Temari had never seen him before, he looked dangerous. Dark as a shadow. "Naruto, I thought you would've been alone, since it is so late."

"A... boyfriend?" She stuttered.

"I am Shikamaru." he pushed his hand towards her, she took it with a firm hand. "I am Naruto's mentor, he has been working a side job as my assistant."

She didn't believe him, she could tell he wasn't lying, but he wasn't saying the entire truth. But she played along, "Naruto why didn't you tell me?"

Naruto was a horrible liar, that's why he never told her. Ever since they were kids, Temari was the liar, Naruto was puppy dog eyes if her lying didn't work, if that didn't work well they _had _Gaara to scare everyone, and Kankuro to beat them up.

His eyes were as big as saucers, "I didn't want you to worry about me?"

"Right..." Temari eyed Shikamaru warily, "Naruto is like a little brother to me, keep him out of trouble."

"I will, though it is troublesome." The pineapple haired man slouched and sighed.

Temari straightened herself, "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto, no monkey business."

"Bye Tem." They waved goodbye.

Temari ran back to the studio realizing how late she really was, damn cat was psychic or something. She snuck back into the gallery, hoping that Sai didn't notice her absence. The coast looked clear, she sighed aloud and continued working on restoring a painting.

About four hours later, Temari was still working. "Damn, I am going to pull another all nighter." She groaned and sighed audibly, "I didn't even get my coffee."

"I wouldn't trust that busboy." a voice from behind her said.

Temari turned to find a man blocking the back entrance, his face hidden by the shadows. "Who the hell are you?"

"You met my younger brother Sasuke today, and I came to see the ballsy woman he mentioned." he stepped into the light. He was just as good looking as his kid brother, he looked more sophisticated and suave but even more dangerous.

She got out of her seat and backed towards the main room, "And you name is?"

"That's not the question you should be asking." His face unmoving as he stepped closer to her.

"You're not allowed to be in here, so get out before I call the cops." Her fists balled.

He put his finger under her chin, "The question you should be asking is 'What are you going to do to me?'"

She sneered, smacking his hand away. "Go to hell."

"I already have." A maniacal smile crossed his face, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what to do. Temari ran. She made it into the showing room but slipped on something on the floor, and fell on her back. She struggled to get to her feet and noticed she was covered with blood. The entire room was painted in crimson liquid, and a mutilated body laid in front of her. Its arms twisted behind the torso and legs broken at the knee caps bent backwards so that his feet touched his pelvis, and the face screamed in horror.

"How do you like my artwork?" The unknown man said seductively from behind her. "I believe its just a bit messy, but it gets the point across."

Temari screamed and tears streamed down her face. She scrambled out the door, sliding on the blood on the floor, and ran for her life. Temari kept running; as fast as her legs could carry her, she looked behind her, only to see the man perusing her. He was walking, but he still seemed to be catching up to him. He was like Michael Myers! She made it to the brewery and slammed her fist against the glass. The blood on her hands smeared on the windows.

"Naruto!" she screamed on the top of her lungs. Temari could run all over New York, pleading for help but who honestly lets someone covered in blood into their home? She probably looked like a escapee from a mental institution. "Naruto!"

She looked to her side to see the lunatic with a huge smirk adorning his malicious face, he was so close, too close. "Naruto!" she banged against the glass. She saw the brewery light turn on and Naruto and the man from earlier walk down from the upper level. "Naruto! Let me in!"

Naruto began to run to the door, but the unknown man was to close.

"Temari run!" Naruto yelled as he was trying to find the key to the door. She pushed herself off the door and ran down the street.

"Tsk tsk, Temari." A seductive voice said behind her and with one swift movement his arms were wrapped around her. She couldn't budge, he was too strong, she could hardly breath. "This would have never happened if you would have let that were- die in the fire." Her neck exploded with pain, and her scream was caught in her throat. Temari shook violently, she felt her legs go completely limp. It was almost as if he was draining her energy.

_Do something Temari, you can't let this happen!_

Temari kicked her leg back and nailed him in his unmentionables, and stumbled out of his grasp and onto the floor below him. She couldn't move.

Shikamaru pulled out a sword by Temari's side, and Naruto cradled her and put pressure on her neck.

The unknown man frowned, "Hunter, stay out of my way."

"I would, but troublesome as it is, this is my job." The pineapple haired man took his stance.

He smirked lightly, "I will be back, with more, and then I will get you and your little were- too." He jumped into the air, and disappeared into the night.

"Good, then I won't have to hunt you all individually." The man huffed, sheathing his sword.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto cried out. "She won't stop bleeding!"

Shikamaru walked over and saw the poor girl lay lifelessly; paler than paper, with blood roaring under Naruto's hand. Her body floundered like a fish needing water. She breathing slowed with each passing second. "She can't be saved."

Tears slipped from Naruto's eyes, "Please Shikamaru! She is my friend, my sister!"

"What a drag."

---

"Miss. Sabaku? Are you awake?" Temari's eyes forced open and propped herself up, her strength still weak.

"Where is Naruto?" Temari tried to yell. "Why the hell are you still here?"

"I'm here." Naruto called from the doorway. "Shikamaru saved your life."

He mumbled, "Though, I have the feeling I am going to regret it."

Temari reached up to her throat, it hurt so badly. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"First you need to take a shower." Naruto pointed towards her blood crusted body and clothes, "I brought some stuff over from your apartment."

She went into the bathroom, and turned the shower on. Her shower was freezing, yet her burning neck wouldn't subside. She scrubbed the blood from body, Sai was dead. Sure he was a jerk, inconsiderate, and her had a fowl mouth but he didn't deserve to die. Not that way, not because of her.

Temari stepped out of the shower, put her hair up in the usual four pig-tails, and got dressed into the clothes Naruto brought her. He had absolutly no fashion sense when it came to himself, but he picked well for her. She went down stairs to find the two men waiting for her.

The three of them sat down in brewery in an awkward silence staring at each other. Temari was trying to think of a question, but she had a million and two to choose from. This was insane, these people were insane, she was going insane.

"What was he?" she asked warily.

Shikamaru sat up straight, "He was a vampire."

Temari looked at Shikamaru, he was looking at her eyes. She liked that. "What are you?"

"I am a samurai slash vampire hunter slash millionaire slash entrepreneur so on and so forth." He said.

"And how are you so many things? You cant be any older than Naruto."

Shikamaru sighed, "I was born in the year 1158."

Temari's eyes shot open, "Your like a thousand years old!"

"I am actually I am younger than that." The samurai stated. "Trying to make me older than I already am, troublesome."

Temari was completely and utterly shocked, she quickly turned to Naruto. "How old are you!"

"I am 26." Naruto blushed.

Temari was confused with his reaction so Shikamaru imputed, "But Naruto will stop ageing, and will live for another two hundred years."

"That," Temari paused digesting that a guy she had known practically all her life was something other than the class clown goofball, "That _thing _said you are a were-. Is that like a were-wolf?" Temari asked.

"Not exactly, I am more like a were-fox." Naruto scratched the back of his head. She couldn't ask about what else the vampire had said. _This would have never happened if you would have let that were- die in the fire._ The fire that killed her brothers, and almost killed Naruto. Was it because of the vampires too? Was it because of Naruto her brothers died?

Temari looked at the samurai, "Are there more of your kind?"

"Yes, twelve to be exact."

"How many vampires?" she dreaded the response.

"Millions, but there are some friendly ones." Shikamaru slouched resting his arms on his thighs, "Some of the vampires feed off of animal blood, but they populate more of the desolate areas."

Temari was floored, she didn't know up from down anymore! The conspiracy theory was back into play. Vampires ruled the earth.

"Are they like movie vampires?" she asked.

Naruto responded. "Eh pretty much, without the biting and changing part. But not like the old movies, no uni-brows or really long fingers."

"Can they change into wolves and bats?" She proded.

The blonde's face scrunched in thought, "Only the super strong ones."

"You watch to many movies." Shikamaru said.

"Well I wouldn't talk if I were you. You popped out of the History Channel! And I feel like I am stuck on sci-fi!" she covered her face with her hands; her entire face felt like it was on fire.

"Tem, are you ok?" Naruto asked.

She shook her head no. She was freaking out! You live your entire life, having people tell you one thing. You go on living your little merry life... And one day a freaking vampire attacks you, a thousand year old samuri saves you, and your best friend is a were-wolf kind of thing! Vampires probably killed your family! Stupid Sakura meeting that stupid Sasuke...

"That guy from earlier said that he was Sasuke's brother." Something dawned on her, "Then how did Sasuke walk in the sun?" Shikamaru and Naruto looked at each other and mumbled a few umm's and uhh's. "I am guessing you guys have no idea."

"Nope." Naruto said cheerfully. God that boy is strange.

Shikamaru thought for awhile, "That Sasuke boy you met is probably a half blood. Half human, half vampire. I've met some like him, they live a life of an ordinary human but have vampire strengths."

"How the hell did you get mixed up in all this?" She looked up at Naruto.

Naruto tapped his chin and pondered for a while, "I don't remember."

Shikamaru's eye twitched and Temari's jaw opened. Naruto could remember every movie or every soup recipe but can't remember what he didn't yesterday. He was a licenced odd ball.

The samurai sighed, "She is quite troublesome… but I guess I can take her on."

"Excuse me?" Temari asked tilting her head to the side.

"After a warrior of the night, that's me, saves a innocent, that's you, from a devil of the night's bite, that's the ugly fucker from earlier, then the innocent belongs to the warrior of the night." He said sitting back. "So you and Naruto are bunk buddies, because I saved his good for nothing life."

Naruto snapped his fingers, "Yea that's it, I remember now."

"Whoah whoah whoah, so you're saying I belong to you? That's not going to fly bud, I am telling you that right now." Temari said crossing her arms. "And there is nothing you can do about it."

"Troublesome..."

"Put me down!" Temari yelled, pounding her fists down on Shikamaru's back. "Put me down, you stupid prick!"

Shikamaru grunted pushing her into his beat up black Toyota. "Naruto, when you mention her why didn't you tell me she was a harpy from hell?"

"I thought you got that when I said she was the perfect girl for you." Naruto chuckled.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and got into the drivers seat, and sped off. While Temari screamed profanities in his ear.

"Poor Shikamaru." Naruto smiled.


	3. Ghoul or Prince?

Title: A Thousand Year War

Summary: Temari was a pretty average girl, until she stumbles upon a secret that is hidden from the entire normal world, and meets up with a man nearly a thousand years old. Now she is hell-bent on helping him and his kind. Who said age doesn't matter? ShikaTema!

Author: Bibliophile Nincompoop

--

_On the road that I have taken,  
one day, walking, I awaken,  
amazed to see where I have come,  
where I'm going, where I'm from._

_~Dean Koontz_

--

Chapter 3: Ghoul or Prince

Shikamaru avoided her like the plague. He went to great lengths just to elude the boisterous blonde. She scared the shit out of him, Temari took first place on his 'Most Troublesome' list, and without really trying. She was a beautiful young woman, creativity sprang from her like song from a free canary, not to mention her intelligence even rivaled his own. But to put it lightly... the damn woman acted like she was PMSing twenty-four seven! The troublesome woman spent nearly half his lifetime in the shower, using enough water to fill the Hudson River! Not to mention when he went to enjoy his own shower, all of the hot water was gone and replaced with Arctic waters! The blonde artist, constantly nagged him about her departure time from 'this hell hole'. He lived in a three story mansion on Long Island, which every millionaire living near envied his residence. He wanted to shoot her! Take his sword and decapitate her! Something! Anything! He constantly thought of ways to kill her without Naruto suspecting him as the culprit.

The samurai peeked into the kitchen, he felt like a complete fool, but it was nessisary. The coast seemed clear...

"My Lord, Lady Temari is in the ballroom. It is quite safe to enter." His butler Winston said, from his place at the refrigerator. Shikamaru hesitantly walked into the room and sat at the island in the center of his luxurious kitchen. There sat an omelet filled with mixed cheeses, ham, bell peppers, it made his mouth water. So he took a bite, it was heaven. "My Lady woke early this morning and prepared breakfast."

He quickly spat out the food, it launched across the kitchen. "It's poisoned!"

Winston sighed, he was getting a tad bit to old for his master's shenanigans, "My Lord, it wasn't originally made for you, so it's not poisoned."

"Then who was it for?" The hunter asked, while fiddling with his fork, letting it drop realizing that his butler admitted that Temari would poison him.

"Myself, sir." The butler said with a smile, "She wished to thank me for my companionship, since you have yet to attempt to please the girl. She is quite a fetching young lady, has a lovely personality, and is ruthless at a game of chess."

_Chess? _Shikamaru perked at the name of his favorite past time. _That's not all she is ruthless about._ The young yet extremely old master thought with a huff. He pushed the plate forward not wanting another bite of its heavenly goodness.

"I'd rather have nothing to do with her, I plan on sending her home as soon as possible." Shikamaru said flatly, and left the room.

He felt horrible being so crude to his friend, but that wench had him all worked up. Shikamaru spent several hours in his study, talking with the other hunters. Though the great time differences, all of them were on, with the exception of the older adults. TenTen and Neji in Russia, Chouji in India, Hinata who is stationed in England, France, and on occasions Germany, Kiba in Canada, Shino in Brazil, and Rock Lee who often varied from China and Japan were all on discussing the crisis on hand.

"Its been quiet on our side." TenTen commented, trying to squeeze into the frame of the webcam with her husband beside her.

Hinata nodded and added quietly, "It-t is the s-same here."

"That's weird, it's the same for me too." Kiba pitched in, "I have dealt with more kids sneaking up here from Shikamaru's neck of the woods to get drunk than vampires."

Shikamaru ignored Kiba's jab at him, "It has been relatively slow in the last three months..."

"They may be planning to attack." Shino finished.

"We've noticed alot more changelings* lately, as well." Neji pondered deeply, "What about you guys?"

Shikamaru, Hinata, and Shino shook there heads with a no.

"Yes, the youth of the dark beings has seemed spreading bountifully here." No one other that the unmistakable Rock Lee replied.

Chouji, who had just signed on a minute ago nodded in agreement, "There's not that many new vampires here, but alot more have came out from the wood-works. I have noticed a jump in vampires, but less attacks."

"Something is up," Shikamaru murmured to himself, "it would be best if we stayed on our guard, it would be best to stay out of high risk situations."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Well on a lighter note," Chouji smiled, "What's this I hear of a girl staying at your place Shikamaru?"

"Oh you mean that lunatic pain in the ass that Naruto made me save?" The pineapple haired man said angrily, "She's Naruto's adopted sister."

Kiba chuckled and smiled at Shikamaru's pain, "Naruto always said she was a hell cat."

"K-Kiba." Hinata pitifully scolded.

"I'd like to meet this girl." TenTen smiled giddily. While her husband forced himself not to smack his forehead.

Rock Lee pouted, "How come I never get a sidekick?"

Shikamaru grunted, "I don't have sidekicks, I have royal pains that never seem to go away."

"N-Naruto is?" The pale eyed woman asked in an astonished whisper. "He is a-always so kind to me."

A flame appeared in Lee's eyes, "My eternal rival, is a man of high morals and utmost regal quality!"

_Somewhere else,_

_Naruto stuck a pair of chopsticks up in his upper lip, "I'm a walrus!"_

The others in the group chuckled nervously knowing the blonde boy a little to well, and the words regal quality wasn't the choice words to describe him.

"Lee does have a point Shikamaru.." The bug lover said in thought, "It is our way to protect people, not saving them from death."

"Trust me if I knew then, what I know now, I would have buried her myself." The samurai grunted.

"Shikamaru _they _will always be difficult, but they do die sooner or later." Neji said as his wife glared at him, "But of course not you honey."

"Yeah she won't die." Kiba laughed.

TenTen boiled over with rage, steam nearly shot from her ears. Neji took a deep breath, "We will talk to you all tomorrow."

_Russia has disconnected._

"I-I have to g-go on patrol soon." Hinata stuttered. "G-Goodbye."

_Western Europe has disconnected._

"Aw hell, I am going to with Hinata gone there's no reason to talk to you losers." Kiba sparked.

_Canada has disconnected._

"Gai sensei is calling me on the cellular phone!" Lee said with a great smile, "Run to Tokyo in three minutes, I shall do it in two!"

_China/Japan has disconnected._

_Brazil has disconnected._

"Geez Shino can't even say bye." Chouji said as he was munching on a bag of imported barbecue potato chips.

Shikamaru smiled, "I guess it's just you and me old friend."

The big boned man chuckled, "Wouldn't have it any other way. So you really can't stand that Temari girl?"

"Loath and despise would be more apporiate terms." The samurai frowned. "Any women on your part?"

"You know me," Chouji blushed and replied sarcastically, "I have to beat them off with a stick."

Chouji was the only real friend he had. He had followed him from his previous life to this one, both were in the same regiment growing up. When Shikamaru was changed into a hunter, Chouji pleaded that his friend change him to. So how many people can say that they've had a friend for over eight hundred years?

"Well its nearly night here..." Chouji said sadly.

"No worries, I will talk to you same time tomorrow." Shikamaru said with a smile.

"Bye." they said in unison.

The samurai leaned back in his computer chair, wishing that he could vanish. If he left his study, he would be sneaking around for the rest of the day. But if he didn't leave all the paperwork on his desk would have to be finished. Choosing the lesser of the evils, the pony-tailed man snuck out into the hallway. Shikamaru had been a bit on edge because of the blonde occupying his favorite room in the house, the library. She would stay locked up in there for days on end just reading and listening to his vinyl records. At first he was pleased to see her take such an interest in literature, but after a month it was grating on his nerves. So instead of his library, he diverted himself to his gym. And that didn't keep entertained for long.

Shikamaru's stomach growled painfully, "Now I wish I would have eaten that omelet."

He, once again, looked around the corner to the kitchen. "Sir, my lady is not present in the room."

"Winston do you ever leave the kitchen?" His lord asked as he sat at the island.

"Apparently not." The butler was making a grilled cheese sandwich.

Shikamaru chuckled, "Since when did you start making kiddie foods?"

"Since my lady asked for one." Winston smiled. "She is bribing me. If I made her lunch, she'd show me the her work so far."

"Work?" The hunter asked, his left eye twitching. The older man tensed, and put a kind smile on his face.

"I hope you don't mind sir, but I gave the young lady a job to do to keep her attended to." Winston turned to his long time master. He was the only human on the staff that knew of the Lord's demons, so to say. The master kept his servants five years and then would dismiss them, gaining another set. Only Shikamaru grew fond of Winston and asked him to stay. Nearly forty years later, he was still at his Lord's side.

"And that is?" Shikamaru looked very unhappy.

"Since she hasn't been able to speak to you sir, she asked me if I could get some painting essentials for her entertainment. But I forgot to get canvas while I was away, so... My Lady is doing a mural in the ballroom." The butler finished uneasily.

"WHAT!" He screamed, and he sprinted to save his poor walls. His mind exploding at the thought of that evil smirk on her face painting the gates of hell on his wall. Demon harpies screeching down from the heavens to pick off unsuspecting sailors who were being seduced by the calls of sirens. Shikamaru was about to kick the door down, but paused at the sound of a soft warming hum from inside the room. It being the ballroom, the sound easily echoed. He listened intently, she had a exquisite voice. _My Funny Valentine_ he thought, _Good song._

The pony-tailed man knocked softly on the doors. Her voice fluttered to the door, "Come in."

He took a breath and stepped inside the room, prepared for the worse. But he was greeting by the most amazing mural he had ever seen in his life, and he had seen many. It was simple yet so, enchanting literally. The painting was centered on the wall in a long oval, outlined by a sleeping dragon. Inside was a marvelous gray castle, with a moat and everything, he felt like he was watching sleeping beauty. On the long spans of grass before the castle, ran unicorns, centaurs, and all magical beasts alike. Along with a dashing night, who laid without his helmet staring lovingly at the clouds above.

"I am sorry Winston." She said staring at her painting, not knowing it was not the lovable butler.

Shikamaru panicked and deepened his voice, "Hmm?"

"I made you go out and buy me paints, just so I could make this piece of crap." She growled with frustration, "I'll just paint it over, and Shikamaru well never know about this."

"But I love it." The hunter said without thinking.

Temari spun on her heels, and gaped at the man before her. She opened and closed her mouth several times, finding the words lost on her tongue.

"I have many ugly white walls in this house, consider them your canvas." He was so impressed, she had gone into such detail with from each dragon scale, to the stones of the castle, down to the tiniest petal on the wild flowers.

The blonde's mouth hung open, "What are you doing here?"

"Last time I checked I live here." The Lord commented sarcastically.

Temari's shock had vanished with his rudeness, instead she returned to her usual hotheaded self. She sneered at him, "I mean near me, because last time _I_ checked you were still being an ass and avoiding me."

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head and chuckled, "I guess I deserve that. Winston made me jump out of my shoes when he told me you were painting on the walls. I was so sure, you were going to get revenge on me."

"Winston made me promise to keep it descent." Temari said looking back at her work, with critical eyes. "But it's just a bunch of smears, nothing of praise."

"I think it's amazing, I'm sure if Winston were in here he'd say the same." Shikamaru came closer, to see the painting better. What shocked him was the knight laying on the grass, it was him... She had seen him laying in the backyard, spending hours gazing upon the ever moving clouds. "What made you choose the enchanted medieval theme?"

"It was either that or mythology, the whole Greek and Roman gods and goddess scenario. They were both options because I wanted to paint an era which you hadn't lived through." She said with the faintest blush on her cheeks.

The man of many titles stared at the blonde incredulously, this woman... she had more tricks up her sleeve than a professional magician. Just when he thought he was about to strangle her, she turns around and becomes this caring bashful woman. She sure did piss him off with these mood swings.

"Well," He cleared his throat, "Just remember what I said about the other walls." He began to walk away, he felt her seductively beautiful teal orbs gazing on his retreating figure. The Lord turned his head towards her, "When you need more paint come ask me."

The shocked blonde stared at the door where _he _had exited. That stupid ignorant chauvinistic jerk who, if under certain circumstances, would jump from a cliff just to escape her presence. Now, after three months of playing cat and mouse, he wanted to open up and be kind. Just when she was going to be leaving... well she could always call up Naruto and tell him to delay the jail break idea. She wanted to see what this man was really like, whether it be ghoul or prince.

She turned and looked at the handsome knight laying on the grass. The blonde grabbed her fine tipped brush, and made his tight lined lips curve into a smile. Temari stepped back from her painting, now it was worth praise.

Collecting all her brushes, she went to the kitchen to clean them. She looked into the kitchen and both boys were sitting at the island talking. The blonde filled the sink up with warm water and added a few squirt of soap. She swished the brushes back and forth, a technique she learned from her grandmother, which her late boss scolded her on. "Winston what happened to my grilled cheese?"

Shikamaru swallowed the food that was in his mouth and chuckled nervously.

He is definitely not a prince.

-----------------

**Okay, I am going to hook up Naruto with either Hinata or Sakura. Who will it be, readers review and tell me please. I nearly threw a hissy fit writing this chapter, because of how quickly I-Saw-Hitler ****ended their time together at his house and I honestly couldn't bring myself to re-posting that. Though she tells me that she likes my version better, I've always like her style better. Is my writing satisfactory? **

***Changeling-is a newborn vampire, created when a vampire bites a person on the brink of death.**


	4. Damn Woman

Title: A Thousand Year War

Summary: Temari was a pretty average girl, until she stumbles upon a secret that is hidden from the entire normal world, and meets up with a man nearly a thousand years old. Now she is hell-bent on helping him and his kind. Who said age doesn't matter? ShikaTema!

Author: Bibliophile Nincompoop

--

_A man who has never made a womanangry is a failure in life._

_~Christopher Morely_

--

Chapter 4: Damn Woman

"Nara!" Temari screamed from her bathroom. When she turned on the water, she thought she was going to be frozen alive. She usually didn't take long showers about ten minutes and she was done, but that were- whatever that had been staying the last couple of weeks had been stealing all the damn hot water. The blonde stormed out of her room in only her towel, not a bit self-conscious.

She stopped in the hallway, when his head poked up from the stairs. Shikamaru ran up the last couple stairs, and was graced by Temari's full figured body merely covered by a cream colored towel. His words fumbled out nervously, "Whats wrong?"

"That damn were- is taking up all the hot water!" She shivered.

"And here I am thinking it was you." Shikamaru laughed, "My friend should be leaving soon, though it is nearly winter, she must return to colder climates."

Temari tapped her chin, "Is she a penguin?"

"Polar bear." He corrected. "She likes the warm water every once in a while."

The blond mouthed an 'oh'.

"Uh Shikamaru, do you think you could go out with me. I mean to the store, to buy some more paints..."_Yeah paints, nice one Temari, stupid._

"Umm, I have a meeting in about thirty minutes. Afterwards ok?" He said looking at the ceiling, trying not to stare. He was a gentleman for the most part.

The painter smirked, "What kind of meeting? Vampire type of meeting? Can I go?"

"A private one. Yes. No." Shikamaru said monotonously, still staring up if he were looking at the clouds. But out of the corner he took a look at her rising and falling chest.

"Fine, I'll just go jump in the frozen water." Temari spun on her heels and walked back into her room. "I will be a human popsicle."

He watched her hips sway as if inticing him to follow her. The Greeks were extremely cruel to men when they decided to carve this woman. Every rounded curve of her body made his fingers twitch. When her soft pink lips reached to the skies in a gorgeous smile, he wanted to kiss them and make them smile more. He now purposely made her angry, just to see the flame burn in her oceans for eyes. She was like heaven on Earth. But such a pain in the ass.

"Sir I do hope you know that you've been staring at the lady's door for quite some time now." Winston came up beside his master. "I told you she was quite fetching."

"Winston, she is nothing compared to my late-wife." Shikamaru said leaving to his study.

The butler sighed and muttered with sorrowed eyes, "Liar. She's better. She could save you."

Temari was in the kitchen, wearing a white short-sleeve and overalls. She always hated wearing the jean overalls, she felt like the farmers daughter, but she got a little lazy and didn't do laundry. But it was better than ruining her jeans. She was painting human sized sunflowers sprouting from the floor up, with a baby blue sky behind them. Yellow was always a good color for a kitchen.

She took a step back from her work. It was missing something. Something Shikamaru-ie.

_Clouds. I hope he likes it... _The blonde thought with a shy smile. She dabbed her brush in the white paint, and went to work.

It took several hours to get all the cumulus clouds on the wall, and to her liking. But it was beautiful. She always dreamed of the day where she could paint her own house, well this is as close as it had gotten so... might as well gives her dreams to this house. Her land lady was very nice, but her husband on the other hand... well he was like Scrooge from a Christmas Carol. So her walls were as blank and white as her sketch book.

"My lady, this is simply beautiful." Winston came in the room, holding a silver platter that had a tea set on it. "Absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you." She turned with a smile, "Who's the tea for?"

The butler sighed gently, "My master of course, but he has his meeting currently and isn't in the best of moods."

"I think it's because of me." The blonde artist said solemnly.

"I do believe, you are doing him good more so than bad." The older gentleman smiled, "Will you stay with us, here?"

"I will stay as long as Shikamaru will let me." She beamed, "I love this place, it's peaceful. And filled with amazing books, mysteries, and even better people."

"You flater me so." He blushed. Winston poured himself a cup of tea, and offered her a cup. "Would you care for some?"

"Yes please." She took it, nodding her head with a thank you. Shikamaru would love a cup of tea... "I think I will bring him up a cup."

"Miss, that would be a very grave thing to do." Winston implored.

Temari chuckled, "What's the worst he could do?"

-----

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Shikamaru said as he sat in his computer chair.

"It's not like you Shikamaru, being late and all." Chouji smiled waggling his eyebrows, "Getting to know Naruto's sister?"

"Oh Shikamaru!" TenTen exclaimed giddily, "You dog."

"I resent that, thank you very much." Kiba spat distastefully.

The samurai scoffed, "And I recent that you think Temari and I are getting intimate. But even more when you compare me to Kiba."

"Oh so your on a first name basis with her now?" Neji said smirking.

"Yes he is." Said a voice from the door. The blonde bent over at the monitor and gazed at the faces Shikamaru had told her about. "Hello everyone, I'm Temari. The crazy heinous bitch from beyond the grave and any other cute pet names Shikamaru has come up for me."

"Temari." Shikamaru growled at her, frowning.

The brunette bun headed woman, smiled. "Oh yes, I already love her. Hi Temari, I am TenTen. This is my husband Neji."

"Hello, I am already familiar with all of you, Shikamaru here," She pinched his cheek giving it a good shake, "gave me the basic run down about all of you."

"I wouldn't mind getting familiar with you." The wolf man growled hungrily at the web-cam.

Shikamaru's face scowled even more if possible, and Temari just chuckled. "You have to be Kiba. Even Naruto has told me about you."

"Only bad things, I hope." Kiba said with a wolfish grin.

Temari smirked, and added huskily, "Yeah... Did you ever get those worms cleared up?"

"You can have the bitch Shikamaru, I don't care if she's got a nice body." He crossed his arms, looking away from the web cam.

Shikamaru decided to interrupt to get the 'meeting' out of the way. "Where are Lee, Hinata, and Shino?" The four online shrugged. "Any update on the situation?"

Chouji sighed, "The number of changelings are still low, but still more vampires coming out of no where."

"We found an entire nest* last night. Nearly three hundred all together." Neji shook his head in disgust. "They were in the basement of a blood bank."

"One of the employees complained about rats being in the basement," TenTen chuckled sadly, "she had no idea."

"It's still the same boring ass place the last time I checked, but it's getting colder." Kiba said with a smile, "Vacation time."

Temari looked at Shikamaru with inquisitive eyes. So he stated simply, "Vampires hibernate in winter."

"Well in areas where it gets cold enough to snow at least." Chouji sighed.

"Consider yourself lucky." Neji muttered, "Shino doesn't get any snow, at least you only have to worry about certain areas."

Chouji nodded gravely.

"Yeah well, by the end of the weekend, we will be burried in feet upon feet of snow." TenTen murmured into her husbands ear.

"Get a room." Kiba grumbled.

"So does that mean you get a couple months off to?" Temari smiled at Shikamaru.

"No. At the end of the week I'm leaving for California." He muttered.

"What about me?" She asked softly.

The samurai looked at her, not really thinking of what was going to happen with her. Before he actually got to know her, he was just going to kick her ass out, and get the hell out of dodge. But now... No he couldn't take her with, she'd just be a distraction. Plus, Naruto wouldn't be that happy about taking his sister cross country. "You're going back home on Thursday, my flight is Friday."

Temari just gaped at him, "Today's Tuesday, Shikamaru. When were you going to tell me?"

Everyone on the monitor was watching them curiously.

"Did I need to?" His brows knitted together, "You're not my mother or my woman, I don't need to explain my every move to you."

The blonde stood up abruptly, "Fine, then I realize when I am unwelcome. I'll just leave right now!"

"You're just now realizing that! Why didn't you figure that out when I was going to the extremes to get away from you!" He yelled back, grabbing the arms of his chairs.

"I'm so fucking sorry you saved my inconvenient ass!" She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. The lord just stared at the door, listening to the swearing down the halls.

He turned to the computer to see four disapproving faces. They were giving him the look. That amazing look that makes you feel like the biggest ass on planet earth, yeah that one.

"I'm not going after her." Shikamaru crossed his arms. "She's too troublesome, and not my problem anymore."

"Nara, you saved her. She is your responsibility." Neji stated stoically.

Chouji just stared at his friend in the box that held his arrogant face. His friend would never get over _Ino_, his late-wife. She was sick for the longest time, before she finally went. Shikamaru was crushed, and no woman since has cured his broken heart. But Chouji knew, his friend was scared. Scared to love again, to watch someone else die in his arms again. "You like her don't you."

"Were you here five seconds ago?" Shikamaru snapped. "I can't stand that troublesome woman."

_So you do._The big boned man smiled softly. "Ok then. Time for us to get off, by everyone."

Without a goodbye everyone else logged off. Shikamaru leaned back in his chair. _Troublesome woman, I'm sorry._

He stood from his seat and walked towards the troublesome woman's room, he paused outside for a moment, but knocked loudly three times. No answer. He knocked again, nearly pounding his fists on the door.

"My lady please don't leave." He heard Winston beg from the floor below.

"I can't I call a taxi it's waiting for me outside, goodbye Winston." He voice sounded cracked and shaken, "You've been a great friend."

The door shut, and he didn't bother chasing the girl. This wasn't some chick flick. He wasn't Romeo and she definitely wasn't Juliet. They didn't belong together, let alone in the same fairy tale.

He turned and saw his butler at the top of the stairs, "How could you let her leave? Have you gone mad? She was the one!"

"No!" The lord screamed. "I've already had the 'the one' and she died nearly nine hundred years ago. Just because that woman came into my life and bugged the hell out of me doesn't mean that I am supposed to love her! Plus I am immortal, she will die! And I will still be bitter from yet another heartbreak!"

"You don't even want to try!" The butler yelled back.

"You're dismissed! Get the hell out of my sight!" Shikamaru stormed off to his room, like a child just after being scolded by their parent.

Winston stood in the hallway alone, still shaking from his anger. He always got angry when he saw women cry...

------------------------------

**Gosh what's up with me and short chapters lately? Sorry :'(**

**Anyways the next chapter is over four thousand words so yes it is going to be quite longer, I already have it written. I will update within a week. I have horrible writers block, I am pulling my hair out as I am writing. **

**Anyways.......Enjoy...........Review**


	5. No Need For Apologies

Title: A Thousand Year War

Summary: Temari was a pretty average girl, until she stumbles upon a secret that is hidden from the entire normal world, and meets up with a man nearly a thousand years old. Now she is hell-bent on helping him and his kind. Who said age doesn't matter? ShikaTema!

Author: Bibliophile Nincompoop

--

_An apology is the superglue of life. It can repair just about anything. _

_~Lynn Johnston_

--

Chapter 5: No Need For Apologies

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Temari searched for the alarm clock, smacking the snooze button.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_Why won't the beeping stop!_ Her head popped up from the pillow and looked out the window to see the garbage truck four stories below. _Nothing changed... _

The blonde woman walked into her small kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. She looked at her bare white balls and her crappy appliances. She missed her home, _his _home. It had been five months since she left, five long grueling and agonizing months. Going to sleep at night with blaring horns and screeching car alarms, rather than Mozart, Bach, Vivaldi, and Beethoven floating gracefully like a waltz through the entire house. Her small book self containing already read books rather than library of untold mysteries and knowledge. She missed it all, from the unexpected visitors to Shikamaru's lazy and infuriating attitude. Yes she missed him the most though.

"Get over it Temari." She reminded herself, "It's been five months he's not going to call you out of the blue and ask you to come..."

A soft jingling ring-tone came from her room, the blonde full speed and picked up the phone still catching her breath, "Hello?"

"Hey Temmy-bear what's going on?" Came the shrill voice on the other end, Sakura.

Temari sighed ever so lightly, "Hi, I just got up. What about you?"

"I am over at the shop, so can you come in a little early? I have something I want to talk with you about." For once the sugar plum fairy sounded serious, so Temari nodded though she knew she was on the phone.

"Yea sure, I'll be there in fifteen. Bye."

Sakura giggled, "Bye Tem."

The blonde hit the end button and stared at the phone, just for awhile longer... _Put the phone down Temari, go shower. He's not going to call, and you're not going to call him._

Temari stepped out of her shower seven minutes later, and dressed quickly. Throwing on a pair of dark jeans a purple blouse, stuffing her black short sleeve in her bag for work, and zipped up her knee high black boots. Usually she didn't like anything so flashy or girly, but she was a single woman and wasn't getting any younger. She tied up her hair and slipped on a large white button up coat and left the house. She walked down the crowded streets like every morning, though now it was mainly the locals. The tourists wouldn't come back until the beginning of summer. The smell of the hot dog vendor waifed throughout the streets as well as the smell of gas. Angry taxi drivers screamed at the car ahead, and assaulted the horn till it sounded like an orchestra with the others. Ahh New York.

Crazy Carl was across the street, on his Florida Oranges box, holding up yet another cardboard sign. The self proclaimed profit spotted her and waved, and she returned it. And the message of the day is... 'they're watching you'. Temari shuddered at the omnious message, she subconsciously looked into the vacant warehouses to her right. But she laughed it off, whispering to herself. "Why do you have to scare me like that Carl?"

The brewery was packed for once, that was always a great thing. But what she saw nearly made her want to run to the hills, Jiraya was working.

She went up to the counter, keeping jacket buttoned completely. "Where's Naruto?"

The silver haired man grinned that pervy grin and answered, "He's in the back with some guy. But your lovely little friend is in the corner over there."

Her heart pounded in her chest. _Some guy. Shikamaru. Oh please be Shikamaru. Oh please don't be Shikamaru. Why am I so confused!?_She followed his finger to see Sakura sitting in the very corner of the building, "Thanks."

"Temari you look good, you got a date today or something?" The older man asked.

"No."

The black heeled boots clicked against the tiled floor, Temari decided she liked the sound much better than her flats scuffling on the floor. Sakura was dressed a little down for the weather, but then again it was warming up.

"Ow mama." The pink haired girl whistled. "Geez Tem, do you have a date that you didn't tell me about?"

"So what did you want to talk about." Temari continued quickly so that her friend wouldn't continue talking about her non-existent love life. Taking off her jacket and hanging it on the back of the chair.

"Oh I just lied to get you out of your apartment and so that Jiraya would leave me alone." The pepto-bismol haired girl smiled innocently. "He is scared of you."

The blonde snorted unlady like, "He should."

"You kicked him so hard that he had to get testicle retrieval surgery." Sakura cringed at the thought.

Temari just smirked, "He got what he deserved, writing about me in his perverted books."

"Hey at least in your book you had a killer body with beach balls for boobs. In mine he made me seem like I still stuck in training bras." Sakura growled.

"You should've gotten your boob job before he wrote the book." The blonde stared at the the girls fake B's. If she had gone any larger she would have looked off balance, since she was so skinny. But they looked decent on her nevertheless.

Sakura pouted still, "Your book was him most popular one, trust me even I couldn't put it down."

"Ugh, Sakura that's disgusting. You read about me doing god only knows what." She shuddered.

"And you were with a really hot swordsmen." Her friend added.

_A swordsman? Like Shikamaru? _"Describe him."

The other girl tapped her chin in thought, "Longish black hair, mysterious black eyes, and he was built like a sex god."

_Yeah that's Shikamaru. _

The back storage room opened and revealed Naruto and the man who had been haunting her thoughts. She pretended not to see them. "So any new guys?"

"Every other day." The rose haired girl giggled. "You know I could always hook you up with some of those hotties."

"Yeah an underwear model, that's exactly what I want and need." Temari smirked.

"You don't have to be sarcastic about it." The younger girls eyes smiled her eyes widened slightly, "Naruto! Come over here! Bring your friend too!"

Temari's heart beats thumped in her ears, as she heard the feet coming towards them and pulling out the chairs on both sides of her.

"Wow Tem, you've got a date tonight?" Naruto said staring at her.

The blonde hung her head in defeat, "Why is everyone asking that?"

"So Naruto are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Sakura batted her eyes at Shikamaru, who scooted farther away from her. Bringing himself closer to Temari.

"Sakura, Shikamaru. Shikamaru, Sakura." Naruto said a hint of jealous anger seeping through with his words. "Shikamaru hates models."

Temari and Shikamaru both stared at the blonde man incredulously. Hating models comes up in every day conversation all right.

But the pink haired girl snatched on to the bait, "Well I don't like guys who don't like models." And she added as a extra thought. "Do you like artists?"

The blonde woman flushed deep, and scolded her friend, "Sakura, I don't think you need to be playing cupid with a man you don't even know."

"I do like artists. My late wife arranged flowers, which to some is an art form." The samurai spoke to the pink haired girl, ignoring Temari's comment all together. "But being an artist doesn make the person's personality any better."

Temari stood up from her spot, and put on her jacket, "Sorry everyone, I lost track of time. I better be going to work. Goodbye."

"Bye." Came three voices.

There was an awkward silence between the the trio at the table. But Shikamaru sighed clutching his head between his hands, "She's still pissed at me isn't she."

"You have no idea." Naruto answered looking at the door. "If you hurt my sister again, I swear Shikamaru it'll be the last thing you do."

"What's going on?" Sakura looked back and forth between the blonde and the flaxen haired man.

The blonde opened the front door to art museum, an electronic beep sounding. It wasn't very large but it was still impressive. Sculptures and bright pop art adorned the pasty white walls, it was just like every other museum.

A large older man in a worn brown suit ran over to her, "Are you Temari?"

"Yes I am, you must be Mr. Mizura the museum director." She smiled warmly at the man, trying to make a good impression.

"I hear you do great painting touch ups from Mrs. Aburmane." He said leading her towards the back of the building. "I have a couple painting that need some redoing, I will pay you whatever price you ask as long as you can finish them before the weekend."

Temari gaped at the man, "That is in two days! How many paintings are there?"

"Six." The graying man answered, opening a metal door revealing weathered paintings that were nearly completely faded. "No one in town will do it. They say it's impossible."

"That's because it is, especially in this disarray." Temari looked down sadly at the paintings. It was such a waste that they didn't last. They were probably poor artists, using even poorer paints. Such a shame. "How much are you willing to pay?"

"Whatever price." He repeated.

"So if I said a million dollars?" She laughed lightly.

The older man smiled, "So it's a deal?"

"Are you serious?" The blonde asked incredulously.

He nodded, "Just make sure they are here six in the morning on Friday."

Temari had the six paintings in a card board box and she was running down the streets back to the brewery. Hoping that Shikamaru was still there.

She busted through the coffee shops doors, "Shikamaru!"

Everyone in the shop turned towards her, and the pineapple head man was at her side in an instant grabbing onto her shoulders. "What? Are you ok?"

"I need your help." She breathed heavily, her weight resting against him. His eyes full of worry.

"What? What is it?" Shikamaru chest started quenching from her distress.

The blonde took a breath, "I left my paints and brushes at your house, I need them right away."

He nearly dropped to the floor. _She had me so worried, and just over paints! Troublesome. _"Is that it?"

"Yeah..." _Unless you want me back..._

Shikamaru sighed sadly, but masked it with a smile. "Why don't you stay for a while I am sure Winston would like to talk with you."

"I have to have these paintings done by Friday morning," Temari shifted the long box in her hand. "I'd either have to stay and work or leave immediately after getting my supplies."

She looked at him expectantly and he stared back with desperation. _What is it going to be Shikamaru, I don't need an apology, just tell me you want me to stay. Stay with you._

"Well I guess we are going to stop off at your house to get some clothes for you." The samurai smiled, "Winston would probably quit if I didn't let you stay."

"I only want to be there if you want me to be." She blurted out, almost regretting it immediately as it flew from her mouth.

His face softened, "I do. I've missed you in some strange unbelievable way."

"That's what all the guys say." She winked flirtaciously. It was good to to fool around with him, bugging him mainly.

The man grabbed her by the arm leading her outside to a red mustang, "Troublesome woman."

"I think I miss the piece of crap Toyota. I hate Fords." Temari muttered distastefully. "Found on road dead, that's what they are."

"Yea but it's good for picking up the girls." Shikamaru chuckled.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Yeah the girls that go gaa gaa of sparkling objects, or corner chicks."

"I don't pick up prostitutes, that would be very.."

She cut him off, "Troublesome, I know."

And with that he sped away, with his blonde back at his side.

-------

**Just another filler, next chapter gets a little more action. Once again tell me about grammatical errors.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Review if you want, I don't really care. Though it's not that hard and makes me feel a whole lot better.**


	6. Homes and Rules

Title: A Thousand Year War

Summary: Temari was a pretty average girl, until she stumbles upon a secret that is hidden from the entire normal world, and meets up with a man nearly a thousand years old. Now she is hell-bent on helping him and his kind. Who said age doesn't matter? ShikaTema!

Author: Bibliophile Nincompoop

--

_"Rules are for the obedience of fools and the guidance of wise men."_

_~Douglas Bader_

--

Chapter 6: Homes and Rules

Shikamaru had insisted on carrying her bag, easel, and the box with the six paintings inside the house, claiming it was the gentleman thing to do. But he somehow manged to do it, and made it look like he was just carrying his wallet. Temari looked around the gigantic house, happiness overcame her as she smiled a honest smile for the past five months. Winston couldn't wait till she got inside so her ran out to greet her, placing his arm around her chatting about current events. Yes, she was home.

"Where do you wish to work?" The flaxen haired lord asked, still holding her things.

She thought about it for a second, "I'd like to do it in the study, but if that will bother you then.."

His slender finger covered her mouth with a flash, his eyes were softer than she remembered. At one time she thought they were black, but now she could see that they were the deepest of earth brown. "Since when have you tip toed around me, troublesome woman? The woman I remember would have demanded the study, and told me to stay out of her way."

"I am still that woman, but now I know this isn't my home." She said with her face perfectly composed, "I abide by your rules."

Shikamaru couldn't help but not stare at her. Was she serious? "Well rule number one; stop being so troublesome. Oh wait you broke that rule. So I guess rule number two is just do what you want."

"Pfft! Please." Temari said rolling her eyes, "I was planning on doing that anyways. Come on stop diddle daddling go to the study with my things."

_I don't know now, maybe I liked her better before._

With Winston's help Shikamaru was able to set up Temari's belongings. He left for California thinking about her, and he came back missing her. It made no sense what so ever. How could this troublesome woman take away every ounce of pain that clouded his heart, and replace it with butterflies. His own wife had not given him this feeling, and he had sworn his life and all of his love to her. Did that mean he loved Temari? No, he knew he did. But he wasn't ready to admit it, not yet.

He watched her as she settled down and quickly got to work fixing the paintings that were past repair. But with a few splashes of paint and a womans face appeared on the canvas, rather than the blob it was before.

"Winston, will you go get us some tea." Shikamaru went to sit by Temari's side. "How do you do that?"

She chuckled lightly as the painted woman's eyes miraculously appeared a light sky blue, "Do what?"

"This." The lord gestured to the painting. "You've been working on it for five minutes and it's practically coming alive in my study."

"Shikamaru you've been watching me for nearly an hour." Temari concentrated on her work again. She noticed his gape disbelievingly but soon accepted it. "Would you playing a game of twenty questions with me? To keep me from dying of boredom?"

"Only if I get to ask the questions first." He said with a smile. She immediately turned and glared, with made him gulp. "You go I go so on and so forth?"

She nodded approvingly, "What's your favorite color?"

"Green." He stated obviously, "What is yours?"

"Purple. What were your parents names?" She asked getting more personal.

"Yoshino and Shikaku." Shikamaru answered without hesitation. "When did you have your first kiss?"

"When I was fifteen." She blushed. "What were they like, and don't say troublesome."

"Dad was just like me but completely whipped, and mom was aggressive, domineering, and scary." He shuttered at the thought of his mom, even though he loved her that woman always scared the crap out of him. "When you were in high school was kind of kid were you?"

"I like your mother already. And I'll say I was the girl everyone knew about, but I tended to be the normal smart girl who tried to stay out of trouble." She sighed at the thought of her high school years. "Who was your first love?"

"My wife." He said barely louder than a whisper. "Who was your first love?"

"Does Patrick Swayze count?" The blonde chuckled. "Why was she 'the one'?"

"I guess that counts, even though you never met him." He paused in thought, "She was beautiful, and troublesome. That's the reason I fell in love with her."

"Well I guess you love me too then." Temari batted her eyelashes at him. "Well at least on the troublesome part."

"No you're both, but you're even more troublesome." He grunted playfully.

She gasped at him but laughed, "You're so mean, or does that mean you love me even more?"

The clock in the corner chimed, "I forgot about the time, I should be going out on patrol."

"One more question. Pretty please!" She smiled at him while he started for the door.

His shoulders dropped and he rolled his head to look at her, "Quickly."

"What was her name? Your wife's I mean." Temari looked at him watching his face stiffen with sadness.

"Ino." With that he left.

Temari scoffed at the name. _Who knew that Inos would destroy my life. One burns my house down killing my family and the other has the heart of the man I want. This is so troublesome. Agh! Now I am starting to talk like him!_

Shikamaru came home at five in the morning, there hadn't been that much action that night. Just a few rouge vampires, easy pickings. He walked upstairs to his room, but was caught off guard by Mozart drifting from the study. _Is she still awake?_

The oak door was already slightly open so he peered inside, to a sight that made him chuckle light heartily. Temari was dancing around as if she were waltzing, waving her paintbrush like an orchestrator. Her smile was full and dazzling. Shikamaru swooped in and replaced himself with her invisible partner, and began twirling around with her. She was about to object a blush gracing her cheeks, but his uncharacteristic smile made her shut up and enjoy the moment. The spun around together, perfectly in sync. Dancing as if they were to halves rather than two wholes, the completed each other. The song had finished, but they didn't the kept waltzing around, lost in each others eyes and smiles.

"The music stopped." Temari reminded him, not daring to look away from his rich earthy eyes.

"I know." He finished their dance with dipping her slowly and bringing her back up with her chest pressed firmly against his. Their closeness drove their senses in overdrive, the air around them seemed to sizzle and pop with electricity. But being Temari she initiated the first move by standing on her tippy toes to kiss his lips ever so softly, hoping he would react. And he did.

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a more passionate kiss, he nibbled on her bottom lip begging for entrance which she allowed. Their tongues danced and massaged together, Temari being the dominant. She reached up and started to unbutton his white shirt, and he pushed away from her. Both breathing heavily.

"Shikamaru?" The blondes eyes almost looked hurt.

"This was a mistake." He muttered, "This was all a mistake, my wife."

"She's dead Shikamaru. I am here now, if you don't me then I'll leave and never bother you again." She stayed calm, though inside she was screaming and crying. Would he pick her?

He just stared at her, the silence between them was unbearable. Shikamaru gaped at her like an out of water fish.

Temari felt her chest tighten, and her stomach turn. He wasn't going to pick her. "Can you just leave me alone for now, I really have to finish these paintings..."

The lord nodded and left. The blonde batted away stray tears falling from her weary eyes. She got up and put on a black with a red title vinyl record, and the powerful symphony of Beethoven thundered out. She turned down the volume so that it could just be heard by her. The painter began working again on the piece of two old fashion lovers smooching in a model T.

"What wouldn't I give to have been born in a different era." She spoke to herself_, To be born in his era._

The next morning Shikamaru walked down in the kitchen nearly walking into every wall and piece of furniture he owned, needless to say he had a rough time sleeping last night. Winston was preparing a cup of coffee.

"Oh how nice you were thinking of me." The lord smiled sitting down at the kitchen island, nearly falling asleep on spot.

The butler cleared his throat, "It's not for you, though I can pour you one. My lady didn't go to sleep, and is half dead upstairs. She plans on working again through the night."

"She's stubborn."

"She's determined." The more aged man corrected. He wasn't exactly older than his lord, only in appearance.

The samurai scoffed, "A pain in the ass more like it."

Winston sighed, "So we are back to this again. My lord, just tell her you love her already. This is quite the headache."

"I don't love her." Shikamaru crossed his arms and nearly pouted like a large child.

"My lord you talk in your sleep. And even without that information, it's plain to see." Winston gazed at his employer and friend. "You smile much more, and you're not such a lazy bum when she's around. You actually participate in conversation and activities."

"Hn." Shikamaru grunted.

"Don't start that now." The butler scolded.

"Listen, I don't give a crap about that troublesome wom..." A loud feminine scream echoed through the house. "Temari!"

Shikamaru ran up the stairs and into the study where Temari was throwing books at an unknown figure. "What are you doing troublesome woman?"

"Why is that bastard in this house and spying on me!?" The blonde fumed, throwing another book making the hidden figure cry out. A silvery head poked up from behind the couch, it of course was the infamous pervert.

"Jiraya why are you pestering Temari?" Shikamaru slouched and sighed obviously annoyed.

The older man chuckled, "Well you know she is a perfect specimen for my latest novel."

"Go back to your room toad." The lord leaned against the door frame watching Temari's face scrunching in disbelief.

"You're a were- too?!" Temari groaned and grabbed her hair wanting to yank it all out. "Ugh! Is everyone in my life some weird kind of thing!"

"Other than Sakura, yea." The pervert grinned.

The blonde growled and threw yet another book at the man. Which the hefty book collided with the older man's forehead knocking him down to the ground. Shikamaru walked over to the were-toad and checked if he was ok.

The slayer sighed, "He's out."

"Good!" She growled as she sat back on a dainty wooden chair and began painting again. This was her fourth painting, and by the way it looks she just started it. It didn't need much done, just a little touch ups. It was a painting of an English breakfast. A flower vase full of lilies and with floral china set perfectly on the table. The plates were yet to be filled with food, just the wine glasses were filled with orange juice. Which gave him a good idea to make up for last night.

"Would you like some breakfast?" He said grabbing Jiraya by the feet and starting to drag him out of the room.

"I'd have to eat in here." Temari bluntly stated, not even bothering in looking at him.

He nodded, more to himself than her. "Alright."

As soon as he closed the door behind him, a kind thick accented man chuckled, "Sure my lord you don't love her one bit."

For the next two days Shikamaru was dancing around her, trying to give her distance but wanted to be involved. But after the whole 'kissing incident' she ignored him, keeping her promise. She was going to never bother him again. He couldn't stand the fact she was ignoring him, when he usually couldn't get her to shut up. He brought her tea and coffee all throught the days. She would graciously thank him and then go about her buisness. He was basically waiting around hand and foot, doting her in every possible way. But because he didn't say he wanted her, he got this. When in all honesty he wanted her more so than any woman before.

So Friday morning had came and she woke him up to drive her to the art studio. She looked like hell. She had stayed up the entire time trying to get the paintings back to their original state. Which they all were, and they looked amazing. An older man greeted them at the door, thanking Temari over a million times. The samurai was a bit curious when the man handed Temari two brief cases and she took them in a huff, and went back to his car.

"Take me home." Was all she said to him.

Horns blared on the streets, from where they were he could see that the for the next couple of blocks it was just a big parking lot, none of the vehicles were moving. And he thought the traffic was bad in California, which is really is. So Shikamaru turned around and headed towards the highway, which was still packed but less busy.

"Not your home. Mine." She said sharply even glaring at him.

"Troublesome woman deal with it."

About an hour later they were back at the mansion, and Temari ran inside heading straight for her room. She threw herself on her bed and didn't get back up, until that night. And it wasn't by choice.

"My lady!" Winston yelled shaking the blonde awake. "We have to go! We have to go now!"

"What?" She grumbled. The butler grabbed her pulling her out of the bed and forcing her down the stairs. Temari adjusted her eyes to see that the walls and floors were covered with blood. "What the hell is going on?!"

Shikamaru's body went bursting through the wall before them, blood was pouring out of his mouth and other wounds. He stood up as if none of it hurt, his eyes stared at Temari for just a brief moment before he went back through the wall. Inhuman screams came from where he disappeared into, but they were not his. She was running down the hall again, listening to the battle behind them. Hoping and praying that he would be ok. But she should have been worring about herself and Winston.

"Quickly my lady!" the graying man rushed her, turning his head to look at her.

Temari turned her head to Winston. Those four seconds went by so slowly, it felt longer than her entire life. A dark figure with bright violet eyes plunged a knife into the dear butler's chest. "Winston!"

The blonde dropped to the floor with the older man, pressing her hands against the wound to make it stop! "Stay with me! Stay with me! Don't, not right now! Please!"

The man's breathing slowly faded as his eyes glazed over.

"Rule number one in all horror movies; don't fucking look behind you dumbass." The monster spat towards the dieing man on the floor. The man grabbed Temari up by her hair, actually lifting her off the ground. She punched and hit him with all of her might, but it didn't even phase him, he actually grinned as if he enjoyed it.

"Shikamaru!"

------

**Dun Dun Dun! What happens next?**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Attention!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**gloryX did a beautiful, and absolutely amazing fanart for this story check it out!!!!! ****http://l****exisss.**deviantart**.****com/art/A-Thousand-Year-War-130179363**


	7. What the Hell is Going On?

Title: A Thousand Year War

Summary: Temari was an average girl, until she stumbled upon a secret that is hidden from the entire normal world, and meets up with a man nearly a thousand years old. Now she is hell-bent on helping him and his kind. Who said age doesn't matter? ShikaTema.

Author: Bibliophile Nincompoop

--

_Love is like heaven, but it can hurt like hell._

_~ Unknown_

--

Chapter 7: What the Hell is Going On?

Shikamaru stormed through his broken house, growling. They vampires had the nerve to attack his house! Did millions of dollars in damage, and that's not where they pissed him off. They attacked two of the most important people in his life. Winston was at the hospital, but the doctors said he wouldn't survive. Shikamaru wouldn't believe them, Winston may be getting old, but he was still stubborn as well... Temari. And then Temari was god only knows where and with _them, _probably a trap to lure him in. Naruto had come over and nearly broken down every door or wall in the house, his emotions so hay-wire that he changed into his animal form. Both of them were loosing it, without Temari their support beams would cave in due time.

A small knock sounded at the door, and a blurry eyed pink haired woman walked in. Naruto went and jumped on Sakura, and she screamed when the animal nuzzled against her abdomen.

"Disgusting creature get off!" Sakura yelled throwing the beast to the floor. Her eyes dripping with tears. Naruto had called her a while ago telling her that Temari had been kidnapped and that she should come to Shikamaru's mansion. She looked towards the distraught man, "I hope you don't mind, my boyfriend wanted to come too."

A raven spikey haired man with pale white skin walked into the room, "Before you rush me with your wea..."

The fox immediately attacked, tripling it's normal size till it was the size of a lion.

"Naruto stop!" Shikamaru yelled just before the massive fox pounced. The beast stopped, growling at the command. Naruto had to listen to Shikamaru, he never really knew why it was just because after Shikamaru saved him Naruto always felt connected. "Welcome into my home, I hope you have an address or phone number for your brother who did this. I would love to pay him a visit, talk about the damages he caused while I'm decapitating him."

"Me and my brother aren't on friendly terms, but I can help you get the girl back." Sasuke walked close to the samurai, sticking his hand out to him. "So a truce for now?"

Shikamaru took the man's hand and shook it in agreement.

"What the hell is going on!?" Sakura screamed.

All of the men, including the were-fox, stared wide eyed at the girl. Obviously forgetting that she had no idea of their world, and forgetting she was even there.

Shikamaru sighed, completely forgetting about the girl. "This is so troublesome."

----

Temari blinked her eyes open, she was dangling from the wall by a pair of steel handcuffs. The wall behind her was chilling to the touch, making her shiver. "Where am I?"

A candle lit over to her right showing a tan man, with sterling silver hair, and piercing purple eyes. Purple...

"Who the hell are you!? Why did you attack the house last night!?" She wailed at him struggling to free herself from the chains. Remembering those eyes, that man who killed her friend.

He put a finger in his ear and twisted it. "Could you be any fucking louder?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" The blonde screamed on the top of her lungs, turning red in the face from the blood rushing to it. And that's when she saw him tense holding onto the chair he'd been sitting on till the chair arm broke. His eyes turning blood red, and a pair of pearly fang slipped over his bottom lip. "No..."

"That's enough Hidan." Came a familiar voice, one she could live without ever hearing again. Itachi. The tense man stood up jerkily and walked past the raven haired man who just walked into the room. "Why were you still with that slayer? My spies tell me that he kicked you out some time ago, but you still went back."

She kept her mouth shut, but glared into his hollow black eyes. Crazy Carl was right after all.

"I guess your important to him or he's important to you." The handsome man murmured. "Did you know if that slayer dies so will you and his others he has saved from a vampires bite?"

_So Shikamaru is alive... _She still ignored him.

"Do you know how a vampire is made, my love?" She scoffed at his endearment, and he smirked. "When I was still a young vampire, the first person I changed was a beautiful blonde with sky blue eyes. She was on her fifth day of having the Bubonic plague, and she wasn't going to make it. Her stupid husband never left her side, honor and loyalty of the samurai."

Temari went wide eyed, having a good theory of where this was going.

"She was loyal to me, forgetting of her foolish man. But she fell in love with another, a mortal man named Gaara." The blonde's heart clenched painfully at her baby brother's name, "He rejected her and so she killed his family. Your family."

_Inos don't destroy my life, it was just one. The same woman, the same monster. She's a freaking vampire! Should've known that preppy brat was evil._

"She hasn't been by mate for many years, and I have found a new one." He said sliding his finger nail over her healed bite mark.

"Never." Temari glared at him with all the anger in her body. The pain of her brother's deaths brought back her fury anew.

"You don't have a choice love."

----

"This is so insane, not even possible! Like this is soooo not happening to me! I hang out with a bunch of freaks! I am a freaking model for crying out loud, I should be with other models! Not a half vampire, werewolf thingy, and vampire slayer!" Wailed Sakura, they had 'carefully' told her about everything and needless to say she didn't take it with the grace Temari had.

"Will you shut up!" Naruto yelled, now back into his human form. Usually he'd blush and melt in front of the beautiful woman, but his sister was in danger. "This isn't about you right now! And I'm not a werewolf thingy..."

"Naruto is right." Shikamaru added, looking at the half vampire. "I'd really like to know your whole background, but I just want to get back my troublesome woman as soon as possible."

Sasuke nodded, "My brother and his group have established a night club over in the Bronx, but they have many warehouses and shops located all around the state. I checked this morning an Itachi is at the night club, top of the notch security, and tons of witnesses."

"This sounds interesting and troublesome." The samurai sighed. "Will you go with us?"

"Yes." The vampire nodded again. "But how?"

"Naruto will get in a bar fight, distract everyone. We will slip down into the basement, because that it the obvious place, and save the damn woman. Simple and sweet." Shikamaru explained, grabbing his sword.

"I like it." Naruto beamed, jumping up from his seat. "When do we go?"

"Two."

"Two in the afternoon?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

Sasuke sighed at the blonde's stupidity. "In the morning. Not everyone's bedtime is nine o' clock little boy."

"Watch it pretty boy, before I rearrange it." The blonde boy growled.

"Save your anger for the fight." Shikamaru pushed the blonde boy back into his chair. He pointed at Sasuke, "Stop antagonizing him."

"Hn." Was the vampire's response.

"So..." Sakura whispered from her spot away from the boys. "How do we know she's still... you know alive?"

"I would be able to tell." Shikamaru smiled lightly, "When I saved her, I had to bite her, which forces us as one."

Sasuke cleared his throat, "Plus, my brother wants to take her as his mate."

"What!?" Naruto screamed, "No blood sucker is going 'mate' my sister!"

"Well technically she doesn't even have to agree, as soon as he bites her to change her, she's his." The dark man answered, as if talking about his brother was repulsive taste on his tongue. "Of course he is going to have to kill her or make her partially dead before he bites her."

"That changes things a bit." The samurai muled over the new information. _That leech better not touch her. _The thought made his blood boil in anger.

The were-fox grunted crossing his arms, "I think we should go right now. Hit them with all that we've got. Plus the sun's out, charbroil them while we are at it."

"For once I agree with the nuisance." Sasuke looked towards their, he guessed, ring leader. Shikamaru's face was scrunched in thought, his eyes dulled by fear and anger.

"Sasuke take us to your brother's club." The lord stood from his place in finality, but fell back against the couch grabbing his chest in pain.

Naruto jumped to his friend's side. "Shikamaru are you ok?"

Sasuke sighed shaking his head, "They're changing her."

Shikamaru's eyes brimmed with tears, as he felt the part of his soul that he gave to save Temari slowly fading. The samurai ran outside his sword in hand, "Lets go!"

----

Temari cried out in pain, tears free falling down her cheeks. The blonde woman in front of her grinning madly.

"Oh Temari you look so old and frumpy." Her blue eyes sparkled with self-assurance and confidence.

The artist grunted, the gash in her chest was bleeding profusely. "Fuck you, you tiny ass Beverly Hills bimbo."

Ino scowled, "Are you still upset about the whole me burning your family alive thing?"

"Currently, I'm pissed about the whole you trying to slash me to pieces thing." Temari grinded her teeth together. "But that too."

The platinum blonde smirked evily, "Or maybe it's the fact my dear departed husband loves me over you?"

Temari spat blood straight into the other woman's face.

"So that is it." Ino giggled delightfully. Punching the dieing woman in the gut, with her inhuman strength making Temari cough blood. The vampiress leaned in close and whispered, "I'll take good care of him, don't you worry."

Ino walked away, a well practiced sway in her narrow hips. "Fourty minutes, and then you'll be dead... or should I say the undead?"

----------------------

**Some people are saying that blonde is spelt blond. So I check it and it could be used either way, and there are guidelines to it as well, but I could care less. I've always spelt it blonde and it's going to stay that way.**

**Anyways, this was basically just a filler to more educate the readers, next chapter will be action packed goodness. **

**Will Shikamaru make it in time? Will he be able to face his wife, let alone kill her? Will he be willing to kill Temari for the good of the human race?**

**Like always if there is a grammatical error tell me!**


	8. Fight to the Death! Edited!

Title: A Thousand Year War

Summary: Temari was an average girl, until she stumbled upon a secret that is hidden from the entire normal world, and meets up with a man nearly a thousand years old. Now she is hell-bent on helping him and his kind. Who said age doesn't matter? ShikaTema.

Author: Bibliophile Nincompoop

--

_"Awaken to darkness on this place we call Earth,  
One vampire's bite brings another one's birth.  
A vampire wakes with blood thirsty needs  
On the warm rich sensation he feels when he feeds.  
He stalks in the night like a disatrous beast,  
And what once was alive will soon be deceased.  
So when the last bit of sunlight disappears from the sky,  
You better watch out unless you want to die."  
_

_~Victoria Boatwright_

--

Chapter 8: Fight to the Death **(Edited)**

Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke were watching the perimeters of the night club, in nearly every single building around them there was a vampire scout scanning for possible threats. Not to mention they were packing some major heat. From what Shikamaru could see they had heavy artillery able to get every nook and cranny of the streets and alley ways. But there were tons of people walking the streets, it would be easy to mix into the crowd, but getting into the building would prove to be more difficult. These lookouts were most likely skilled shots, they would be able to pick them off before anyone on the streets noticed.

A ringing caused the men to look down at Shikamaru's pants pocket that was jingling in a sober tone. He pulled it out, checking the caller id and put on speaker phone. "Hinata, I have no time for this right now."

"Everyone's being attacked!" She yelled into the phone, her stuttering completely gone. The sound of explosions could be heard in the background. "The Russians are alright, TenTen was injured though. We still haven't heard from Chouji, and I've already warned the others. Shikamaru be careful! I have to go!"

"Hinata be careful!" Naruto yelled a little loud into the phone, nearly crawling over Shikamaru to scream into it.

"Nar..Naruto I... I." Her stutter came back with vengeance. The phone went silent leaving the boys to hear the loud dial tone echoing in the car.

"You knew about this didn't you!" The blonde yelled at the half vampire trying to tackle the man in the back seat but got a shoe in the face, Sasuke's shoe to be exact.

Which he scoffed, "Yea because the full bloods honestly want to involve someone like me into their plans."

"Enough fighting! It's troublesome already without your bickering." The samurai reasoned to the boys, they didn't have much time. He could only hope that his friends would be ok, but he need to save his troublesome woman inside. "We need to get in there and be able to have a distraction. But how?"

The three men thought for awhile, until the blonde man perked nearly shooting out of his seat. Unfortunately in order to fit into the scenery, they were in Naruto's beat up Toyota, him driving was like being on a roller-coaster. You're going so fast you don't really know where you're going, you want to puke but can't, you scream and hold on for dear life. "I got it!"

The two dark haired men stared at their lighter companion with disbelieving faces, before Naruto turned on the car speeding off towards the club. Not next to it, directly into it! All three men screamed as the black Celica crashed into the front of the building, people on the streets screamed and ran away as if Godzilla were attacking.

The all groaned and fell out of the car, Shikamaru grabbed his head. "That's not exactly what I was expecting, but I guess it works."

"Owie, my head hurts." The blonde boy whined.

"It's your damn fault, idiot." Sasuke scolded him but began chuckling deeply, both of the boys stared at him. "My brother sent a little girl to do a man's job."

Those three seconds of turning his head to see the lone figure in the shadows took an eternity. The faint sound of heels against the floor echoed in his ears, she stayed out of the sunlight but he could see her. Her long beautiful blonde hair, her thin body, and those piercing baby blue eyes. "Ino."

She chuckled deeply, not sounding as sinister as she thought it did. "My my Shikamaru, it took you long enough to get here."

"Where's Temari!?" Naruto yelled, his body morphed into the large fox. He snarled his fangs at her.

"Down boy." Her voice to high pitch to be taken seriously. She smirked a glistening pearly fang poking out. "Don't worry about the girl, she's in good hands."

"I need to finish this on my own." Shikamaru stared at the woman in front of him, the once love of his life. But no longer, looking at her now, the thing she has become every feeling for her just washed away. "You two go on ahead."

"You're the only one who is strong enough to kill my brother." Sasuke told him making his way into the shadows.

Ino transformed into a wolf and started running towards the samurai, trying to catch him off guard. He quickly unsheathed his blade ready to slay her. A blur of orange took the wolf by the throat taking her down to the floor, they snapped at each other growling and howling.

The fox turned back to his master, "Go save her!"

Shikamaru just nodded his head following Sasuke deeper into the darkness of the club. After all Naruto had three reasons and possibly even four to kill her, each of them having a name.

"You little shit." The white wolf growled. "I should have made sure you were in that damn house too!"

They circled each other, readying to square off. "You killed my family, the only family that loved me. Now my sister!"

Naruto pounced on the wolf latching his jaws on the scruff of her neck, making her venomous blood spew over her white fur. She yelped taring him off my his tail, quickly rolling with him. Biting each other at any possible place, blood covering the floor and splattering against the wall. They shot away from each other.

Ino's fur was drenched in red, "How can a squirt like you do this to me. Me!"

"You're trying to kill the last of my loved ones, I won't stand for it!" The fox snarled, his orange coat darkened from their mixed blood.

"She's already gone, when I left Itachi was starting to change her." The wolf chuckled. "She cried out for you as I stabbed her. Begging you to avenge her and your brothers. Saying and I quote 'tare that fucking bitch's heart out'."

Naruto shot across the floor his nails clinking against the tile floor. She quickly dodged him continuing with her mockery. "You know Gaara and Kankuro did the same exact thing, they called out for the both of you. They even cried. How pitiful."

_His new families laughter rang in his sensitive ears. The red head boy that was his age had become his best friend, along as brother. He was quite, and angry, but they could all see that he was trying to be better. The brunette boy was always a jokester, Naruto loved that. He was an artist, just like his older sister, just not as good. But he was tough as nails, with the kindest heart. But Temari, the only girl, she was something else. She was hard to him, she pushed him to the brink and farther. She always told him that he wasn't doing his best, he needed to try harder. He hated her for the longest time, but it was that one day his first day at this new school that made him love her more than any of the other siblings._

_The older boy knocked him to the ground kicking him in the gut mocking him. "Are you going to cry little girl?"_

_Naruto was going to cry, but he held it in. He was a man._

_"If you want to beat on little girls, then why don't you fight me." Came a the familiar voice. Naruto sat up quickly shaking his head at her, as if to tell her 'no run away!'. "Though I don't think everyone wants to watch two little girls fighting."_

_The older boy left Naruto crumpled on the floor, "This is going to be fun."_

_Needless to say Temari and Naruto came home bloody and bruised, but she smiled triumphantly because she won. "I think he peed his pants." She laughed, rearranging his arm on her shoulder so she could hold his limp body easier._

_"Why did you save me...? I thought you hated me." The blonde boy asked silently._

_She chuckled and smiled warmly at him, "I couldn't love you more, your my brother Naruto. You have a lot of potential, you just have to fight for what you want. You'll have to learn that being apart of this family."_

"It's my turn to save you. I am going to fight." He whispered to himself.

The fox howled in anger ramming into her slightly smaller body. He attacked again grabbing onto her jugular trying to rip it out, she in turn grabbed his. They were locked in place sapphire burning into ice blue, both snarling in pain. Naruto tossed his animal body over her, causing her to shriek before her neck snapped. Her jaws released still didn't release from his neck. A wolf can still bite even after death.

Naruto put his massive paw on her throat squeezing the blood out, her eyes glazed over and her jaw released him. The fox scampered backwards resting his body against the wall, bleeding to much to be safe. He whimpered in pain both mental and physical, he would survive and that hurt him the most. She was gone.

"How much farther?" Shikamaru slashed through another peasant vampire.

Sasuke grabbed another vampires head and next separating it from the body with ease. "Not to much farther... Shit."

A dark blue man stood in their way, holding a ginormous sword over his shoulder grinning like a fool. "Is that you little Sasuke, boy you've grown. You're not such a pipsqueak anymore."

The half vampire glared at the man, "Shikamaru go save her." The samurai would have objected, but the strange feeling in his chest was gone. He needed to get to Temari. He just nodded and ran past the blue man, who took a swipe at him but Sasuke interjected it pulling a sword from his side, on loan from Shikamaru. "Your opponent is me!"

"Come on Sasuke," The large man chuckled. "don't you think your being childish."

"Less talk more action!" Sasuke charged at the blue man, his blade clashed with the much larger one.

Up close the man seemed to have blue scales and his smile gave his species. A vampire were-shark, very uncommon. "I am surprised that this puny hunk of junk can withstand my superior sword."

The younger man ignored the high ranking vampire, the Akatsuki were the nobles of the vampires, all of them special and unique. But most of all deadly. Sasuke watched his footing, one false move and it would be his last. He backed up considerably, figuring if they went back into the narrow hallways the blue man would have less power and room to swing his sword. "Come on Kisame, stop gaping like a fish out of water. I can't be that cool."

"Little brat." Kisame swung his sword clipping the sides of the wall before smashing itself before the half vampire's feet. Just as he suspected.

Sasuke stifled a yawn, "This is quite boring."

"You're bleeding." The were-shark chuckled.

The flaxen haired man looked at his burning chest, blood oozing from the gashes_. It didn't even touch me, but how? It must be that sword, I have to be even more careful now I don't heal as fast as they do._

"Come on little boy show me what you got." Kisame charged at his opponent swing his sword like a mad man, but Sasuke seem to manage to stay far away enough from the blade. The half vampire led the man slowly but surely back into the narrow passage ways, evading every deadly blow. Kisame had to swing down rather than horizontal due to the size of his blade. Sasuke tripped backwards on a body they had left dead earlier, he scrambled to get out of the way but it was too late. The blue man brought his sword down onto the younger man's right shoulder making him cry out in pain. His arm dangled limply at his side surprised it was still even connected.

The were-shark laughed mighily at Sasuke's pain, putting his hand his chest as if the laughter wanted to shoot from his chest.

"Don't laugh at me!" The raven haired man screamed as he plunged the samurai's sword straight through the blue man's throat, slicing his head straight off. Sasuke chest heaved from his heavily breathing. The Akatsuki member dropped to his knees dead before he hit the ground. But another figure walked down the halls to replace the blue man, one with bright violet eyes. "Not another one."

The silver maned man chuckled deeply, "It would be fucking amazing to stick around and make you scream like the bitch you are, I have somewhere to be."

"Another errand for my brother?" Sasuke growled, feeling faint from all the blood pouring out from his wounds.

"No, just somewhere away from here when the shit hits the fan." Hidan sighed. "It's going to be bloody, great to watch but I rather live to die another day."

"Hidan you can't die." The younger man stated.

His chuckled echoed through the hallways, "Honestly, I just don't want that chick to go berserk on me. You know how the new ones are."

Hidan walked past Sasuke walking farther into the building. Leaving the half vampire to walk back into the dancing room where a bloody Naruto laid half dead against the wall. "She's one of them."

The blonde man began sobbing tears running steadily down his face, as he howled out in anguish. Sasuke dropped his body next to the annoying man wrapping his arm around him. It wasn't manly to cry especially in front of another guy, but it was even worse to hug and comfort one. They hated each other, but there bleeding to death they found a peace. But in the morning they would hate each other again.

Shikamaru kicked down yet another door standing in his way, he slid into the room to gasp at what he saw. Itachi sat in a blood red chair, wearing a black suit similar to his smirking evilly, but that's not what made the samurai's heart want to shrivel up and die. Temari stood beside him her golden locks hung down at her shoulders, wearing a skin tight black dress that in the front made a V that showed her half of her toned stomach barely covering her assets, her lips blood red and her eyes still the sparkling jade they had once been. She was gorgeous, sinfully heartbreakingly gorgeous. But the fresh bite mark on her thin tan neck told him all he needed to know.

"You're a vampire."

_Temari kicked and screamed as Itachi's fangs pierced her tender neck, the poison rushed through her body, it felt like thousands of explosions going off in her body. A thousand daggers plunging into her skin, ripping away her sanity. It felt like fire. Fire engulfing her, burning her, melting her. The pain was unbearable, each of her muscles expanding and contracting so quickly that it made her arms throb noticeably. There was some dark force trying to steal her love, hope, and happiness from her. Trying to replace it with resentment, depression, and despair. But that little piece of her, somewhere in her heart fought it off. The devil's henchmen seized their attack at her sanity, but she was now filled with strength and evil._

As soon as the words left his lips, he felt the darkness engulf his heart being swallowed in pain. He allowed this to happen, he should have taken her home. He shouldn't have forced her back to his mansion.

"Look what the cat brought in." Her husky voice assaulted his being like a ton of bricks crushing him. Shikamaru's gaze held fast on her figure. The day in the hallway where she was just covered by the towel hid more than this slinky silk gown. The dark man in the high back crimson chair lifted a hand up the slits on the side of her dress grabbed a handful of her thick thigh lifting it to his lips. She didn't even flinch.

Itachi smirked at the samurai who's fists were shaking and going white-knuckled. The hunter's blood boiled at the sight of the vile vampire caressing her, it made him even more furious that she didn't stop him. She was under his control, she was his puppet and _mate._

"Temari my pet, can you take care of our intruder." The vampire murmured, kissing her tan luscious thigh once again before releasing his hold.

Her slender hand reached out to Itachi, and he place a long slender sheath into her palms. She released the blade from it's carrier and held it expertly. Damn him for letting her watch him practice. She approached him her hidden high heels clicking in his ears. It seemed so slow, her walking towards him. No sorrow in her face, no regret in her eyes. Just a wicked smile dancing on her full scarlet lips. "My pleasure."

Shikamaru raised his blade before him, "I have sworn an oath, and I have to upkeep it. Even if it means destroying you, troublesome woman."

She stopped dead in her tracks, which was only a swords length away from him, just out of his reach. Temari's teal orbs softened, so did her body.

"You could do that to me, _Shikamaru_?" Why did her pitiful and beautiful voice make him want to go to his knees? "Can you kill me? Then you go first, I won't stop you."

Itachi fidgeted in his seat, not liking the proposal his woman was offering. Shikamaru tightened his grip on his blade, and raised his sword to cut her down. _I am sorry Temari._

"I love you." She whispered. His bloodied blade stopped just before touching her soft flesh, his eyes were wide and panting heavily. Temari smirked and slashed him across his flat chest. "Pitiful. What kind of man are you?"

Her chuckle echoed in his ears. He couldn't kill her, he just couldn't. He loves her, not loved but loves. Romeo and Juliet had it easy compared to this, they killed each other indirectly. He still felt her in his heart, as if she were still his. Still apart of his soul.

"I can't kill you." Shikamaru looked her straight in the eyes, his heart pouring out in every syllable.

At this the head vampire sitting in the mighty chair laughed, "Kill him while he's still pining after you love."

Temari aimed her blade towards his chest, "Goodbye Shikamaru." She ran towards him and plunged her sword through tender flesh, and through his black suit jacket. Blood pooled at their feet and the hunter looked astonished at the blonde before he collapsed on the stone ground gasping for his last breaths of air. "You were always such a fool."

She walked back towards the man who changed her and sat on his lap, kissing his neck hungrily. Itachi chuckled, "I am surprised you didn't react to all his blood."

"I'm stronger than you take me for." Her aquamarine orbs narrowed at him seductively, within an instant his mouth was attacking hers in a fight for dominance.

His hand brushed hers and he pulled away, blood coating his palm "When did you get injured?"

_But even though the evil was within her, it felt weak. Something within her terminated any malice inside her body leaving her mind and being pure. The vampire's bite didn't control her, it was the hunter's that did._

_Temari aimed her blade towards his chest, "Goodbye Shikamaru." She ran towards him plunged her sword through tender flesh of her hand making sure that he saw what she was doing. Temari smiled at him lightly and he just stared back in astonishment, he actually thought she was going to kill him. She mouthed 'Play along'. She squeezed her hand making the blood fall like a waterfall to their feet. He gasped dramatically and fell to the floor. "You were always such a fool."_

"When you thought she killed me!" Shikamaru swung for the vampire's neck, but he disappeared. "Damn it all."

Temari shot to her feet pushing the samurai backwards, "What the hell! I give you the perfect opportunity to kill him and what do you do?! You freaking announce your stupid ignorant presence!"

"Well I'm not a ninja! I am a samurai! We have more dignity that killing people from behind without them knowing!" He yelled back.

"No you're just stupider than one!"

"Stupider isn't even a word! You troublesome woman!"

------

**Ok so I decided that I'd combine this with chapter eight because, I only got three reviews for it. Sad, very very sad. But oh well. And my creativity is in a slump. D:**


	9. Aftermath

Title: A Thousand Year War

Summary: Temari was an average girl, until she stumbled upon a secret that is hidden from the entire normal world, and meets up with a man nearly a thousand years old. Now she is hell-bent on helping him and his kind. Who said age doesn't matter? ShikaTema.

Author: Bibliophile Nincompoop

--

_"__When it snows, you have two choices: shovel or make snow angels__"_

_~Unknown_

--

Chapter 9: Aftermath

"Will I burn up dramatically in sunlight?" She asked Sasuke who sat in between her and Naruto in the taxi cab. After Shikamaru and Temari were done arguing they had ran to get the boys, narrowly missing the cops, and hitched a ride in the beat up yellow car. Taxi drivers don't care what you look like as long as you've got cash, so he didn't ask any questions of why four bloody armed passengers getting into his vehicle, as long as their weapons were in the trunk.

The spikey haired vampire next to her growled, "No."

"Will I..."

"Enough of those stupid questions." He pressed his hands against his temples. "No you don't have to drink blood. No garlic, crosses, and holy water don't work. Yes you can cross water. No you can't shape-shift. Yes you will have superhuman strength and other such vampire abilities. No you won't combust into flames in sunlight. And yes you will live forever!"

Temari scoffed at him crossing her arms, "I wasn't even going to ask that next." She looked over at her brother who was panting holding his swollen and bleeding neck, "Are you ok Naruto?"

He nodded stiffly, grunting inwardly from the pain, but smiled. "It was a cool."

"It was cool?" Shikamaru turned around from his seat next to the driver. "You get your ass kicked by a girl, and it was cool?"

The blonde man grinned even larger, "It was really cool."

Temari just chuckled at him, he was finally at peace. Though Naruto got to finish the job when she had wanted to. To see Ino writhing in pain screaming in agony... would be sheer bliss. "I'm jealous you got to her before me."

"I'm still confused." The blonde man growled pitifully.

"That's not that hard." Sasuke muttered, brooding between the two blondes.

Naruto gawked at the half vampire, wanting to attack him and yell at him for being such a dumb jerk but decided against it when Temari glared at him with that motherly look. "About what Naruto?"

"How are you, you?" He asked with uncertainty.

"So literate." The flaxen haired man muttered again. "She's not a full vampire because Shikamaru bit her the first time while taking out Itachi's venom. She still had remnants of hunter poison in her system and it killed of the vampire venom this time he bit her. So now she is a half like me."

Naruto blinked a couple of times, "I'm still confused."

"I am superwoman, and I am just amazing like that." Temari smiled lightly.

"I got that." Her brother grinned that big goofy grin.

Soon the cab pulled into the driveway of Shikamaru's bombed, burned, and broken mansion. It still didn't look all that bad, but inside it looked like a battlefield which because it was... Temari's beautiful murals were scratched and mutilated by whichever weapon collided with the spance of wall. Nearly every plate and dish in the cupboards were in tiny shattered pieces on the floor. The furniture was upturned and their cotton filling spewing out from the deep gashes.

The A large thudding noise echoed from the bathroom door, making everyone jump uneasily.

"What was that?" Temari whispered to Shikamaru who had put himself in front of her.

He shook his head and slowly approached the door, "I don't know." Shikamaru quickly closed in on the door, stealthily as a predator, drawing his blood ridden blade and quickly opened the door.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOCKED ME IN THE BATHROOM!" A disheveled pink haired girl pushed her way out. Her eyes puffy and almost as pink as her eyes. All the men groaned slapping their foreheads, completely forgetting the shoved the girl in the room so she would be out of the way and safe. "You stupid jerks!" She spun her head around quicker than the exorcist to see her dark and mysterious boyfriend and her best friend, and ran into the other woman's arms, "Temari!"

The blonde went wide eyed as the other woman knocked the air out of her with the massive bear hug. "And I thought I was having a bad day."

"You got bit." Sakura quickly backed away from her friend, "But how are you... normal?"

Temari groaned, and Naruto answered first, "She's superhero."

"Vampires, slayers, were-things, and now superheros! I am getting the hell out of New York!" The model cried out, her mind still reeling from all of the 'crazy happenings'.

"I'm not a superhero, I'm..." Temari paused, she didn't want to frighten her friend even more. So lieing seemed like a good plan. "normal. Shikamaru was able to change me back."

Sakura looked sceptical but with the reassuring smiles of the men she sighed in relief, "Thank goodness I'm not the only normal person." The girls giggled together. But the following silence ate at them, bit by bit. Questions upon questions piled in every brain in the room, mainly focused around Temari. The best friend finally summed up the nerve to ask what was on all their minds, "Temmy, what are you going to do now?"

The blonde was taken aback at this, she never really thought about that. She always wanted to travel the world painting cityscapes of all the wonders and marvelous places in Europe. But with Shikamaru now in the picture... she didn't want to leave him and this new home, but it wasn't hers. If Shikamaru wanted her he would wait, she had been waiting her entire life to see the world and with those suit cases of dough upstairs she would finally be able to do it. "Everything I've ever wanted."

"You'll still have to be careful." Sasuke added, knowing fully well that look on her face. She was going to do everything on her bucket list and then she won't know what else to do with her life. Just as he had when he found out he'd live forever. "My brother is still on the loose."

"We'll figure all of this out later." Shikamaru stopped the conversation, trying not to think of Temari leaving him and putting herself in danger. "We have wounds to fix, and stomachs to fill."

A couple hours and stitches later, Temari was in the demolished kitchen working on the demolished oven, with a surprising perfectly intact pan. Even though it was dark and well after dinner, she prepared a helping of bacon, eggs, sausage and pancakes. When her father would disappear on long vacations, Temari was left supporting two garbage disposals for brothers and the only foods she knew how to make was microwaveable dinners, macaroni from a box, and breakfast combinations. Needless to say she made everything she knew how every night.

"Sakura." Temari called flipping the last of the pancakes, but she recieved no answer. "Sakura, can you come set the table?" Still no answer. "Damn that lazy ass girl."

The blonde turned sharply when she heard the pantry door open, gasping in shock. Shikamaru stood there retrieving a mound of plastic plates, she mentally looked at the shattered glass in the garbage . "Sakura is off somewhere with Sasuke. Do you mind if I substitute?"

"Not at all. Do you want us to eat in the living room or the kitchen?" She asked.

The lord groaned as he remembered about his split in two dinning table, "The coffee table in the living room is still standing so how about they dish their food and just go out there?"

Temari nodded while turning off the flame, "Sounds like a plan. Hand me a plate please." He did so slowly, her dainty fingers touching his, the electricity shooting through them as if they were struck by lightening. They smiled shyly and dished up their plates in silence. "Shikamaru I need to tell you something. I..."

The cordless phone began to ring interrupting her, Shikamaru went and grabbed the infernal contraption. _Of course the only thing not broken._"Hello?" Temari could tell that the other voice held good news, because the samurai began smiling ear to ear. "Ok thank you, I will be down there soon."

"Who was that." The blonde asked, jealously building in her chest.

"It was the hospital." He sighed happily, "Winston is in stable condition and just woke up."

At this, Temari too, smiled a toothy grin. "We can pick up food on the way, lets go."

Shikamaru nodded and went straight to the door picking up the keys to his black jaguar and heading out the door Temari in tow.

A blonde man peaked his head into the kitchen, "Temari? Where did you... Cool food."

------------------

**School is kicking my ass. I mean after tennis practice, babysitting my siblings, and all the homework, I almost have no time to write. I am sorry guys, so I am going to either neglect this story or end it sooner, you guys choose the fate.**

**Those who like to venture away from ShikaTema I have a ItachiTemari story that was kind of inspired from this so if your interested I have a couple of chapters up for that. I personally think it's the best that I've written so far and is going to be way super long compared to my other stories, maybe twenty or so chapters.**


	10. Harmony

Title: A Thousand Year War

Summary: Temari was an average girl, until she stumbled upon a secret that is hidden from the entire normal world, and meets up with a man nearly a thousand years old. Now she is hell-bent on helping him and his kind. Who said age doesn't matter? ShikaTema.

Author: Bibliophile Nincompoop

_"We could learn a lot from crayons; _

_some are sharp, some are pretty, some are dull, _

_while others bright, some have weird names, _

_but they all have learned to live together in the same box."_

Chapter 10: Harmony

Temari and Shikamaru sat in the cold cramped hospital room, neither bothering to look at the other, instead their attention was focused at the older gentleman in the bed. Winston looked like a withering corpse rather than the dignified warm grandfather-like figure. He had woken up periodically throughout the night, but his heavy medication dosages would make him drift back into slumber. Though he was thoroughly angry that Shikamaru had come to visit rather than taking care of Temari, he also mentioned the extreme amount of cleaning up he would have to tend to as soon as they went home. Temari and Shikamaru laughed at the butler for thinking of such trivial things, but that was Winston; thinking of everything other than himself.

Temari had found herself holding and stroking his veiny calloused right hand, and she didn't bother to stop, it was comforting to have something to hold. She was almost afraid that if she stopped he would leave, he would fall out of her grasp never to be reached again. But then again... Winston wasn't the only person she was afraid of loosing. She peeked over at her companion, who had his elbows propped up against the bed, holding his forehead in the palm of his hands. He looked as if he was going to explode, he needed something to distract his neverending stream of thoughts.

But despite her attempts to lure him from the rickety stool beside the hospital bed were to no avail, Shikamaru stayed vigilant to his life long friends bedside, refusing to leave until they _all_ went home. They ate, slept, and practically lived in the dingy egg white room.

The blonde walked in sluggishly, and handed a styrofoam cup to Shikamaru. "It's coffee."

"Thanks." He took a sip and groaned in disgust, "This is awful."

"Just drink it you big baby." Temari laid down on the plaid couch, trying to snuggle into the stone like cushions.

Shikamaru watched her till her breathing went still and even, it made him sort of sad thinking that she wouldn't need to sleep as much anymore. Vampires, even half vampires, didn't require a lot of sleep like the average human, maybe twenty hours a week at most. He wouldn't be able to watch her like this, she was beautiful asleep but even more so when she's painting or even when she's yelling.

"You should take her home." Came a raspy voice.

Shikamaru's head snapped down toward his butler and friend, "Winston you're awake."

"Miss. Temari would do good to have a nice meal and a comfortable bed sir." His old blue eyes twinkled in delight while seeing Shikamaru's concerned face scrunch up in thought. "Maybe you can even talk her into staying with us."

"Why would I do such a ridiculous thing?" Shikamaru scoffed, avoiding eye contact with the aged gentleman. "And don't even go on saying that I love that troublesome woman, because I don't. You hear me old man, I don't love her. Not a single bit."

"I didn't mention anything about love sir." Winston kept his delighted smile transfixed on his wrinkling face.

"Why do I have the feeling that we've already had this discussion before?" Shikamaru scowled unpleasantly.

Winston nodded his head, "We have, twice I believe. But my lord, look at the poor dear." Shikamaru's earthy orbs looked back at her sleeping figure curled up on the lumpy couch. "Take her home."

Shikamaru growled inwardly, fighting the pros and cons war raging within his mind. He sighed and defeated eyes looked back at the older looking man, "I'll be back tonight."

Within an hour both the Hunter and the Hunted were at the now shack-of-a-home, there were no cars in the driveway, a positive sign that no annoying blonde or pink haired girl were around. Shikamaru hesitantly unbuckled Temari's seat belt and picked her up out of the car. Not only was he surprised that she didn't wake up, but that she seemed lighter than her curvy body expressed. He walked up to the doorway reaching to grab the doorknob, when he realized there was no longer a door on its hinges. He let out a guttural growl when he thought about how long it would take to fix all of the destruction.

Shikamaru manuvered through broken furniture and anhilated drywall, like he had done it a million times. If Temari were awake she'd probably mock him saying something on the lines of 'dancing around like a ballerina'. As he reached the upstairs he saw that the rooms had also been effected by the raid, he walked down the hall to the very last room and smiled in relief, his room was still in tact.

He laid the sleeping blonde on left side of the bed, since his side was the right, and he drew the curtains closed till the room was pitch black. He crawled into the bed after removing his pants and changing shirts, and he snuggled in his warm pillow like bed. But his sleep was interrupted when he felt a body come flesh against, and a sensual arms encase him.

"You weren't asleep were you?" He murmured into her hair.

"Nope." She chuckled, "Downstairs I was about to offer to buy you a leotard and tutu for your Swan Lake performance."

"Haha, very funny." He said sarcastically, as he felt her lip curl up in a smile against his shirt. "You're absorbing all my body heat, trou-"

"Don't say it." She jabbed him in the chest with her finger, "Suck it up, I'm cold."

"I don't see how that's my problem." He grunted, encircling her in his arms so they were both hugging each other. He sighed comfortably, he could stay like this forever. Temari trailed her fingers down his chest lulling him to sleep.

Temari smiled nestling herself into his chest, she couldn't remember the last time that she had been so comfortable with any man. She loved him, she knew that much. She felt invincible when around him, because he would protect her till his last breath, even though she was perfectly capable of protecting herself. He could manage her outrageous outbursts and mood swings. For the first time in her life she could picture herself growing old with him, despite the fact that it was now impossible for them to age, but his lazy ass would never get around to do anything about it. She would have to have the guts to put herself out there, lay her heart on the line.

"Shikamaru..?"

"Hm?" He grunted, obviously, not all there.

"Will you marry me?" She whispered into his green t-shirt. Part of her was hoping that he didn't hear her, and the other was wishing for a yes.

She felt his body go ridged, by the thumping in his heart and his deep breathing it was safe to say he was awake and alert. Temari felt like slapping herself, but then again felt proud that she finally asked. "Shikamaru, I don't want to stay if there isn't anything between us. I love you and you know it, and I know you love me. I need to hear that you want me to stay with you. I understand that this is a big step, but we get along great and we enjoy spending time together. I kick you ass into gear and you make me learn to sleep the days away. So what is there to think about? Actually, you know what, this was really stupid of me. I mean seriously? We haven't known each other that long and-"

"Temari," His eyes avoided her, looking off towards the door. "this will have to wait till later."

Temari shot up out of his grasp, and glared menacingly at his still form. "What? You can't at least talk to me? What would be so wrong with you marrying me! Hell! You don't even want to date me do you! Because last time I made a move, you backed off because you still loved Ino! But now that you've found out that she's literally a life sucking bitch! What is stopping you now?"

Shikamaru cleared his voice, "We have a visitor."

Temari's head whipped around to see a dark figure watching them, she felt goosebumps trail down her arms. Her blood bumped wildly, as if it were reacting to the sheer sight of the ominous presence. If that were true then it could only be one person, and the crimson eyes leering at them confirmed her suspicions, "Itachi."

**A/N: I'm sorry guys, I am the worst person in the world I know. But here is another chapter, even though it is short. But i will have another update within the month I promise. And I couldn't help but have Temari make a fool out of herself. :)**


End file.
